PS I'm With You
by SuseliebeSuse
Summary: Derek meets Penelope at the worst time of his life during school vacation. They spend some time together. But Derek has a hard time trusting other people. Is Penelope able to help him? Set in an Alternative Universe where Derek and Penelope meet as teenagers
1. chapter 1

Derek Morgan, 13 years old was sitting in his mother's kitchen on a sunny afternoon. He had nod school, indeed, they had vacation and Derek had begged his mom to let him go to the library. His mother, Fran Morgan frowned and turned around, a wet dish in her hand.

"Derek, what's wrong? You're acting strange lately! Did something happen to you I should know about? Did you get yourself into trouble again?"

"Nothing is wrong Ma, I just don't wanna go to the youth center anymore. I don't have fun there."

"But Baby Boy what about your football? You liked it so much."

13-year-old Derek sighed and looked at his mom who would never understand him. He didn't want to go there anymore because of Carl Buford, the man who used to molest him. No one knew about it. No one, but Derek and Carl.

"I still like football, but I don't wanna go alright ma? I have to go to the library. I have to learn for school okay? I have missed so many days and need to catch up with it that's all."

"Derek...you don't have school for the next weeks...since when do you want to learn? You can tell me if something is wrong Baby Boy. I'm your mom, I hope you know you can trust me."

"Please Mom..., " Derek begged her which caused his mother to sigh.

"Nothings wrong I just want to go to the library and read."

His Mom was watching him for a while until she shrugged and nodded.

"Come on give your mom a hug and then go, do what you have to do baby boy! But please. Don't get yourself into trouble!

"Relieved beyond words, Derek rose to his feet and walked over to give his mom a big hug. He hated being so close to other people ever since Carl had molested him for the first time and even embracing his mom made his whole body tense. Fran wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her body.

"Be home for dinner Baby Boy, alright?"

"Okay, Ma, "

Derek answered, pulling out of his mother's embrace. "See you later, bye!"

Derek grabbed all his stuff he would need and headed out of the door. He took his bike and cycled to the place, Carl couldn't come and get him: the library. Derek was safe there. It was silent. No one would touch him, it was just what he would need.

He arrived at the library very quickly and parked his bike. Soon he'd grabbed some books get wanted to read and sat down on his usual place. But before he could even start to learn, a girl, almost in his age maybe a little bit younger, caught his attention. She had honey-blonde hair and wore the most colorful clothes, he'd ever seen. Perhaps she was some kind of chubby, but everything Derek could think was, that she was beautiful. She was wearing colorful glasses and had some big flowers in her hair. Watching her, Derek didn't realize that the girl was looking at him too before it was too late. She smiled at him, grabbed her books, and came over to him.

"As you were looking at me, may I sit down here? You'll have a better look and I a place where I can read my book, "

she smiled at him, self-confident. Derek, who didn't even know how to smirk anymore, nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, " he murmured under his breath and looked back to the book in front of him.

"No need to be sorry. I don't mind anyway if you like to look at me."

She sat down beside him and placed her book on the table.

"I'm Penelope by the way. I'm on vacation with my family for the next two weeks here in Chicago. Who are you? Do you live here? What are you reading?"

Derek totally overwhelmed with all these questions just looked up from his book and stared at her.The girl smiled at him kindly.

"Are you okay? Don't you want to talk? You can tell me, I'm not angry if you don't."

Derek cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I'm good. I'm Derek, " he answered.

Derek refused to trust other people after his experiences with Carl. He'd believed in this guy entirely and now all he felt was shame and pain in places he wouldn't want to feel pain.

"Hey, Derek. Nice to meet you, " Penelope answered, happy because he'd answered her.

" I like it here so far, it's not the most beautiful city, but it's nice anyway. Do you live here?" Penelope asked him again, and Derek realized he didn't feel uncomfortable with that girl beside him.

"Yes, my whole life."

"Cool! Are there any good places I should know?"

"Uhm..."

"Oh, wait! I have a so much better idea! You could show me! At least...if you want to, " Penelope added and grinned hopefully at him. Derek thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know...I'm no good company...," he answered, not sure how to make new friends anymore and mostly not sure if he was able to trust other people.Derek had lost all his friends in the past half-year, they didn't understand his strange behavior. Derek had been distracted and had lost his funny side. He'd been to himself most times and had gotten used to it. But now there was this girl who wanted him to join her.

"I bet you are! And if you're no good talker, well I can promise I will talk a lot for the both of us!" again, the girl smiled at him. It was so kind, and so badly, Derek wanted to say yes.

"Hey, cat got your tongue?" Penelope asked him with a soft smile, and he shook his head.

"No...I'm sorry."

Derek wasn't used to other people than his family anymore. He felt uneasy because he didn't know what to say and how to act. He sighed and averted his eyes from that girl in front of him.

"Derek?"

Soon he felt a hand on his and risked a look at it. Penelope's touch didn't make him feel uncomfortable for now. He hadn't accepted a touch without tensing for so long now. It almost scared him.

"Do you want to? I'm only here for the next two weeks. My parents are some kind of hippies they don't have much time for me anyway."

Derek looked at her. He knew he was acting strange for not saying a damn word, just staring at the colorful girl in front of him.

So, he nodded."Okay." he didn't know why his voice was hoarse within a few seconds but somehow, in Penelope's company, he forgot to think about it. She made it very easy for him.

Smiling she clapped her hands and grinned, before Mrs. Stewart, the librarian cleared her voice and shot them a look.

"Sorry, Madam!" Penelope grinned at the woman too. She turned around to Derek again, still beaming happily.

"When do we start and where do we meet? I'm in a hotel a few blocks from here. I don't have a cell by now, my parents don't want me to have one, but I have an email account. We could text us the times and places, that alright?"

Derek only nodded, anything was alright with him as long as he didn't have to go to the youth center anymore.

"Alright then. That's so awesome! Thank you, Derek, for giving me a chance to get to know your city!"

"No problem!" Derek still couldn't smile, but he felt something stir inside him he hadn't felt since that day Buford had made him drunk for the first time: happiness.He indeed couldn't wait to show Penelope some places in Chicago.They sat together in silence after that talk for the time. And when both had to go home, Penelope and Derek walked together out of the library.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Penelope asked him. She had given him her email address earlier, and Derek would text her as soon as his mother would give her okay to go on a few trips for the following two weeks.

Derek nodded and promised her to text her asap.

Penelope smiled and was totally alright with this. She was so easy to talk to.

"Bye then," Derek said, looking at her for one last time. Still, he thought she was beautiful. A thought he had for the first time when it came to girls. Something made her very special to him.

"Bye, Derek! Can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me too."

It was then that something happened, he hadn't thought would actually happen: Penelope wrapped her arms around him to give him a big hug. His body stiffened at the contact first, but somehow he was able to relax even if he couldn't put his arms around her too.

Penelope let go of him and smiled shyly at his direction.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just...it's a normal thing in my family..., "

Penelope began to explain herself, but Derek stopped her.

"Nah it's alright. Sorry."

He was a freak. Couldn't hug a girl who wouldn't harm him, who was kind to him. Derek couldn't explain to her why, but he felt like shit for not returning the embrace.

"It's alright, we give it another try tomorrow." Patiently, Penelope told him that, and he nodded slowly. So, he could prepare himself for that.

"Ok."They repeated their goodbyes, and Derek headed home with his bike. He wasn't late for dinner, so he was hoping his mom would allow him to spend time with that girl he'd just met.

"Hey, Baby Boy! Please set the table for me. How was your day at the library?"

Derek nodded and began to set the table just like his mother had asked him to.

"It was good. I met a girl..., " Derek began, but his mother interrupted him.

"A girl? Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Mom I was about to tell you..., " Derek groaned, and his mother grinned at him.

"I'm sorry Baby Boy. You're so silent the last time I'm just happy for you."

"You don't know her, Mom. She's on vacation with her family, her name is Penelope."

"What a nice name! So do you two meet again?"

Again Derek nodded.

"She asked me to show her the city..."

"Great! I hope you two will have a lot of fun!"

"But mom I might need some money..."

His mom turned around and smiled. Derek knew they hadn't had much money, for his dad was dead and his mother had to work all on her own to give her three children an acceptable life. He knew it wasn't right to ask her for that, but he wanted to make everything right with Penelope. Didn't understand why yet, but Derek wanted her to have a great time with him even if he was the worst company she could have looked for.

"That's what I was thinking. I have two things I need you to do for it."

Derek looked at his mother and waited until she began to tell him what she wanted him to so for some extra money.

"First: you invite Penelope for dinner. I want to get to know that girl at some point this week. And second: you'll go to your training twice a week. Deal?"

Derek sighed and nodded slowly. He was hoping he wouldn't have to go to the training anymore. Derek didn't want to go back to Carl, didn't want to get touched by him anymore. But he wanted to spend some time with Penelope, and so, he agreed.

"Alright, Ma."

"Great Baby. Now get your sisters here, and we will have dinner."Derek called his two sisters, and after dinner, Derek walked to his bedroom to send a text to Penelope.

 _Hello Penelope,_ _We will meet tomorrow morning 9 am at the library._ _Derek_

It took only seconds until he received an answer from Penelope. Again he felt something stir inside him. Excitement and happiness. He had something to look forward again.

 _Hello Derek,_ _I'll be there, can't wait for tomorrow we'll have such a great day! I'm so excited! :)_ _Penelope_

Derek smiled, reading her answer and shut down his laptop. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. So he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and went to bed early.


	2. Chapter 2

Impatiently, Penelope waited for Derek to arrive at the library. It was almost nine, and he had to come every second.

Penelope was so looking forward meeting Derek again. She'd liked the boy from the first moment she'd caught him watching her. There was something about him that made her more interested in him than she was with any boy before. He appeared to be so sad and shy, Penelope wanted to know more about that handsome boy. Hopefully, he would give her a chance to get to know him better.

She looked around and finally saw him. Grinning, she headed towards him as he parked his cycle in front of the library.

"There you are! Good morning Derek !"

Derek nodded his head to greet her too and locked his bicycle.Penelope wondered why this so gentle boy was so silent. Too silent for her taste. Was he just shy? Or was it something else? She didn't understand but wanted to know more about him that was a fact.

"How are you?" she asked him as he stood in front of her. He seemed so unsure towards her, like if he'd never had friends before. That made Penelope like him even more and also, she wanted to understand him even more.

"I'm ok, how are you?"

Penelope smiled because she finally had an answer from the boy in front of her. She grinned and took a deep breath. Penelope had been excited the whole night, and in the morning she'd changed her clothes very often before she finally found a dress she liked. Honestly, Penelope had NEVER done that before. She'd surprised herself with these morning actions.

"I'm absolutely fine! But I haven't slept that well because I was way too excited for today! I can't wait for the things you want to show me and spending time with you!" Penelope always had been a motor mouth. She hardly could stop talking, but Derek didn't seem to mind. Indeed he seemed to be relieved, she took the most part of the conversation.

"So what are we going to do today, Hot Stuff?" she asked him, without even thinking about what she called the boy in front of her.

"Hot Suff?" Derek asked her in surprise.

"Uhm sorry. It just passed my mouth without thinking. I hope you don't mind?"

Penelope always loved, giving nicknames, and when it came to Derek, she had a bunch full of nicknames for him in her mind. It almost seemed as if Derek would start to smile but changed his mind at the last second.

"No, I don't mind motor mouth, " he answered silently, again, so shy and almost sad. Penelope grinned at him. For no particular reason, she wanted to make Derek feel better, even if they just knew each other for only a few hours.

"Okay. Do you tell me then what we're going to do today?" Penelope asked hopefully. Derek nodded his head.

"Sure. First well pay a visit to the Millennium Park. That will take some time." He told her shyly, but Penelope didn't mind, she was glad that he wanted to spend time with her and show her the city. And at least he'd spoken two sentences.

"Great, I so can't wait to see all these things you're going to show me! Let's go then!"

They had a beautiful morning, visiting the Millennium Park with "The Bean." Penelope took many pictures of it and even a few of Derek when he wasn't watching her. Derek took some pics of her in front of everything she wanted too.It was such a great morning she wished it would never end.

After that, they grabbed something for dinner and sat down on a bench in a nearby park.

"I have so much fun today Derek, thank you for this!" Penelope told him between two bites of her veggie burger. "What do we do this afternoon?"

Derek stopped eating and promptly became uncomfortable. He didn't look at her but at his hands. Penelope wondered what was wrong.

"If you don't want to spend more time with me it's alright, " she said and smiled at him. Just because she had enjoyed the time, it must not have been the same for Derek. "I really don't mind if you have other plans."

"I would like to spend more time with you, but I gave a promise to my mom to not miss my football training, " Derek admitted slowly, still averting his eyes. Penelope kept watching him. Something was entirely wrong with him, something scared Derek, and she wanted to find out what it was.

"I've never seen a football training before, would you mind if I would join and watch you?" She asked hopefully, and within seconds she had her answer. Never before he'd answered her questions so fast.

"I would like you to come with me."She smiled as he finally risked a look at her. Derek watched her for a moment, now a lot more relaxed than a few minutes before.

"This day is so much fun for me! And it keeps getting better and better!" Penelope grinned, and together they ate the last few bites of their dinner. They then walked over to the Youth Center, where Derek would have his training for the next two hours. It was a long walk, but they had time, and so, Penelope did what she was best at. Talking.

"Actually, I love computers. When I'm older, I want to work as a technical analyst or something like that. Most important: it must have to do something with computers. Like, working with them, do you know what I mean? When I was younger, I've always dreamed of being a ballerina, but I'm really too clumsy for this. And I like eating way too much! That's not good when you have to do all these ballerina things." She grinned at Derek who, indeed, was watching her with so much wonder in his eyes.

Penelope always was honest with other people. She just loved telling the truth and didn't care if the fact included her overeating sometimes or being clumsy.

"What do you want to work later, do you know that by now?"

She was curious if Derek had some plans just like she did.

"I always wanted to go to the Police," Derek admitted shyly after a moment of thinking. He really wasn't someone who talked a lot, but Penelope didn't mind. She could ask him if she wanted to, and that was, what she did.

"I bet that's very interesting! Why do you want to go to the Police?" Penelope was so interested, she so badly wanted to get to know Derek better and was glad about everything he told her about himself.

"My Dad was a Police Officer."

"Was?" Penelope looked at him. Maybe that was the reason why Derek appeared so sad. Perhaps his daddy was gone, left the family.

"He got killed three years ago. Since then I don't know if I really wanna do this job. Maybe I'm going to play football for the rest of my life." Derek seemed unsure, but he was young, in her age and didn't need to know, Penelope knew that. Just because she exactly had her dream job in her mind, other teens didn't have to.

"I'm sorry Derek...," Penelope said slowly grabbing his hand for a moment while they walked together. Derek didn't pull his hand out of hers but averted his eyes to look in another direction. She felt sorry for him losing his Dad. Penelope had lost her bio father too but didn't remind him anyway. Now, she had a stepfather she called dad and four big step-brothers, that was more than enough. Penelope let go of Derek's hand but walked firmly at his side. Derek didn't seem to mind. Honestly, he appeared comfortable with the closeness, so Penelope just stood put to him. Somehow she knew that this boy so badly needed a good friend and Penelope was more than willing to take this job.

"I'm okay," he eventually answered slowly as they turned around the corner. Soon, they would arrive at the Youth Center, Penelope could see it now as they walked towards it.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, that's nice," he answered silently, again, risking a look at her for a moment. Penelope could almost see how uncomfortable he became the closer they walked towards the Youth Center. Whatever it was, that made Derek this shy and nearly scared, she really couldn't put the finger on it. And even if Penelope only was here for the next two weeks, Penelope decided that she would find out what was bothering him. She liked this boy and wanted to help him.They walked into the building and Derek showed her, where she could sit down to watch his training. Penelope sat down in the shadow, she loved the sun, but it was too hot for her taste. She had a fair, delicate skin that almost screamed after sunburn on those hot days. Derek brought her some water before he headed to the changing room and Penelope was grateful for it. Derek didn't need to do this, but he'd cared about her, and that made her very happy.

For the next two hours, Penelope watched Derek and his teammates doing their training session. Their trainer appeared to be very close to the boys. He touched and hugged them very often, especially Derek. One time she could hear the trainer telling Derek he was his favorite. Derek tensed at every touch more than he'd done it at her surprising hug yesterday, that was for sure. Perhaps, Derek's behavior had something to do with this football team or trainer? Maybe she would find out.But very soon, the training was over, and Penelope slowly walked to the entrance of the Youth Center, where she would wait for Derek to come back after showering and changing back into his clothes. It didn't take him more than fifteen minutes until he came back to her. Derek looked worn off and exhausted.

"Tired?" Penelope asked him as he came to a halt in front of her. He shook his head.

"I'm good." His answer was all the same like before. But this time, Penelope snorted in disbelief. She was young, a teenage girl, but she wasn't dumb enough to believe the word s he said.

"Tell that yourself," she answered, but smiled at him. Penelope didn't want to scare him away from her, so she did her best to say these words as calm as possible.Derek, stunned, looked at her in surprise. He opened his mouth for a moment to shut it again.

"I'm sorry," he answered then, averting his eyes to shoulder his bag."I'm tired, you're right."

"That I am, Hot Stuff," grinning, she nudged him in the side playfully. Penelope sensed, there was more than that, but she had some time to find out.

"Hey, how about some ice-cream, before we both go home?"

"Sound like a plan..."Derek nodded his head in the direction they would have to go. It was a late afternoon. They had some time left before Derek would have to go back home for dinner. Penelope's parents and brothers surely were out on a trip, she wasn't interested in now or never. She had great parents, but their interests didn't match at any point. So, Penelope's parents had allowed her to spend some time at the library and later, with her new-found-friend Derek. Penelope was glad about it, she was able to get to know Derek better and was able to do sightseeing and learn more about her favorite hobby: computers. They bought their ice-cream and searched for a place to sit down together.

"You're such a good football player!" Penelope said, as they finally had found a bench in the shadow and both of them.

"Thank you, it's fun, though," Derek admitted while they ate their ice-cream.

"How long do you play?"

"Not that long, six months maybe..."

"That's cool, I mean I haven't been into football, my step-father loves it and my brothers but seeing you at the training was great!"

"Thanks. I have training two times a week, Saturday we have a football game..."

It almost seemed like he wanted to ask her to come and watch him again, Penelope could see it written all over his face, so, she decided to make a step and help him.

"Would you mind if I come again and watch you? Maybe, my step-father and brothers want to come and see the game on Saturday...if you don't mind?"

"I don't," was Derek's answer. He looked at her for a brief moment.

"I tell you the dates and the places, so you can ask your parents."

"Great! Oh my gosh, I so can't wait for this!" Penelope admitted grinning full of happiness. That was going to be such an enjoyable vacation.

"I have to go home now," Derek admitted after a few moments of silently sitting on the bench.

"My Mom wants to get to know you, can...would you come for dinner one day this week?"Penelope didn't need to be asked twice if Derek invited her to his home, she would gladly accept.

"I would love to! My family is out on a trip tomorrow evening. I really don't like to go with them, maybe I could come for dinner then? My parents won't say no."

"I ask my Mom and tell you if it's alright."Penelope nodded and together, they made their way back to the library where they said their goodbyes. Like yesterday, Penelope hugged Derek, but this time, he didn't stiffen in her embrace, also managed to put an arm around her too, even if just for a little moment.

"Goodbye, Derek! Thank you for that great day!"

"Goodbye Penelope, I'll text you later!"

Later this evening, Penelope was opening her email account. To her surprise, she had just received a mail from Derek.

 _"Hey Motor Mouth,_ _My Ma can't wait to meet you tomorrow evening at 6 pm. Do you have plans for the morning?_ _Derek"_

Penelope was wondering how long it had taken Derek to ask her this question. She smiled and gladly typed an answer.

 _"Hey, Hot Stuff,_ _My parents agreed with me coming dinner at yours tomorrow evening. I don't have plans for tomorrow morning, do you have time to show me some more of your city?_ _Penelope"_

Only moments later, Penelope received an answer. He must have been waiting for her to send a message, just like she'd done yesterday.

 _"Meet me at_ 9am _at the library, like today._ _Derek"_

Grinning, Penelope answered one last time, before she closed her email account on her big brother's laptop. She was so happy, Derek had asked her to spend some more time with him.

 _"Can't wait for tomorrow! See you!"_

Sleep came easy tonight, even if Penelope was beyond excited to see Derek again in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Derek was the first one to appear at the library. He was way too early, but he'd been awake half the night, thinking about the last two days. Spending time with Penelope was so easy, she was so kind, and Derek really liked spending time with her. Derek had had so much fun, felt happy, even his mom had realized that.

 _"Can't wait to see your new friend, can't you?" She had asked him earlier this morning when they sat together at the kitchen table_.  
Dere _k had only nodded, while he'd eaten his cereals. He didn't know what else to say to his mom. She'd found the exact words for him._  
 _"I'm so happy you found a friend, Baby Boy." His mom had hugged him from behind. Still, Derek felt his body stiffen at the physical contact, but he also realized that this time, it wasn't that bad like all the times before. His mom must have realized that too, for she hugged him for a while longer, cradling him to her chest for a moment._  
 _"Have a great time my love," she'd whispered into his ear, causing Derek to show a rare slight smile._  
 _"Thank you, momma, I will," he'd answered silently before both of them finished their breakfast in silence._

And now his was standing in front of the library waiting for Penelope to come and meet him once again.  
After a while, a car stopped right in front of him. It was an old Chevrolet, Derek realized.  
A door opened a moment later and revealed Penelope who smiled brightly at him. She was wearing a colorful dress and had a big flower in her blonde hair. Penelope looked great, Derek thought as he was looking at her happy expression.  
"Hey, Derek! Sorry, I'm a little late," she greeted him friendly. Behind her, Derek saw the faces of four teenagers grinning at him, also at the front seats, he could see Penelope's Mom and Dad smiling gently at him. Derek was overwhelmed entirely seeing those happy faces who were beaming at him.  
"Hey...no problem," he greeted Penelope back.  
"Thanks, my family thought, they had all the time in the whole wide world," Penelope told him, rolling her eyes, just like the teenager she was. Derek nodded in understanding. He didn't need an explanation, he was just glad, that Penelope had decided she wanted to spend more time with him.  
"May I introduce you to my family? These are my stepbrothers Carlos, Eddie, Manny, and Rafe. And this is my mom Barbara and my stepfather Emilio!" Everyone greeted Derek, and he, too, said hello to all of them.  
"And this is Derek, my company for hopefully the next two weeks," Penelope explained to her family afterward.  
"Nice to meet you, Derek, I hope you two have so much fun today, it's such a lovely day," Penelope's mom said, and Derek nodded shyly. He wanted to say something more, but just couldn't.  
"We will, Ma! Have some fun by yourself. Bye Bye!" Penelope told them, walking to Derek's side.  
"Alright, message received my love. See you tonight, have fun!" With these words, family Garcia drove away, all of them waving and smiling. As soon as her family headed away, Penelope gave him an embrace, and like yesterday, Derek found himself able to wrap an arm around her too for a short moment.  
"I'm sorry for that, my family wanted to see you so badly," Penelope told him with an apologizing face.  
"It's alright, they're very nice," Derek answered, still a bit shyly. That was what he thought about the people he'd just seen.  
"Yes, they are, they're great people, but sometimes they're really crazy, like totally weird," Penelope explained, grinning from ear to ear.  
"So?" Derek asked her.  
"Some kind of...but I'm not better anyway," she answered shrugging, but with the brightest smile, Derek had ever seen. He loved that she was so honest.  
"I like that...I mean the way you are," he said before he thought about what he'd said, and blushed a little. Lucky him he had a dark skin so Penelope wouldn't see it.  
"Thank you, I like the way you are too," she told him, smiling gently at Derek with blushed cheeks. They looked at each other for a moment longer, before they decided to go on and do more sightseeing. Derek wanted to show her many things as long as they had time. They enjoyed some time at the Cloud Gate and the Shedd Aquarium and spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach.  
Penelope took many pictures and even asked other people to take some pics of her and Derek. Derek was a bit shy at first, but he enjoyed the time with Penelope very much. He felt more and more relaxed with her at his side, didn't tense at her touch.  
"I had so much fun today, Derek," Penelope admitted as they sat together, watching the ocean in front of them. They sat in the shadow with some ice cream in their hands. Many people were at the beach, kids were playing, women did sunbathing, and guys were playing volleyball.  
"Me too," Derek answered honestly, looking at her for a moment. He didn't know why, but he caught himself staring at her many times during the day. There was something about her, other girls didn't have. Penelope turned her head in his direction, to smile at him and, it felt almost natural, Derek smiled back. He was surprised by his own reaction, but he just couldn't stop himself. That girl beside him made him feel better than in a long time.  
Penelope beamed at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a second.  
"I hope you do this more often from now on," she said, grinning in happiness. Derek shrugged. He would try to at least. It felt just natural to smile around her, even if he wasn't used to this anymore. And somehow, despite their youth, and that they knew each other for not more than three days, Penelope understood him better than anyone did. Derek didn't need to say a lot, she just knew how to take him, how to make him feel better. Derek wished this time with her would never end. He enjoyed it way too much, Derek knew that, but he couldn't stop himself.  
Eventually, they had to leave for dinner at Derek's house. Derek was a little bit nervous. He knew he didn't have to, his momma and sisters wouldn't embarrass him. But he hadn't brought a friend with him for a while now.  
"Are you okay, Derek?" Penelope's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded in response after a moment. Still, he didn't say that much, but he wanted her to know that he was alright.  
"I am."  
"Good, because you haven't said a word since we made our way to your home. Is that a good or a bad sign?" Penelope asked him playfully, as they walked together along the streets of Chicago.  
"I'm sorry...," Derek told her. "I'm not...I'm just a bit nervous."  
"Why?" Derek didn't know why, but he trusted Penelope completely. He didn't understand it either, but he liked her so much and knew, he could be honest with her. She wouldn't laugh about what he told her.  
"I haven't brought a friend along with me for a while...," he admitted, ashamed. Derek didn't want her to feel sorry for him or something like that. He hadn't many friends. Honestly, there was no one anymore that Derek would call a friend of him.  
"Oh...I hope I'm worth your nervousness then," Penelope said slowly and carefully. Derek looked at her in surprise. If someone was worth it, then it was her.  
"You are," he said, again, without giving his words a second thought. But it was true. Penelope was absolutely worth it. Derek wanted his momma to get to know Penelope. He liked that girl more than he could admit right now, but what Derek knew was that he cared about her very much.  
"Okay, thank you, I can't wait to get to know your mom and sisters." Derek had told her some things about his mom Fran and his sisters Desiree and Sarah when they were sitting at the beach. It hadn't been much, but Penelope had listened to him all the time with a tender smile on her lips.  
"My mom can't wait either," Derek admitted, earning a soft smile from Penelope. She wasn't shy at all, Derek bet his momma and sisters would love her very much. All three of them weren't shy either. Derek hadn't been shy too, it was the things Carl did to him, that had made him change so much. He hated his behavior, but Derek couldn't handle these things very well. He knew he couldn't say a word. His momma was working very hard to give him and his sisters a good life. She had made him go to the Youth Center. If Derek would tell his momma what was happening there, he didn't know how she would see him from then on. It was enough that he felt ashamed for letting these bad things happen to him. Derek didn't want his momma to feel guilty.  
They reached the house soon, and Derek locked up the door. He let Penelope walk in first. Derek closed the door behind them, and together they walked into the kitchen where Fran, Sarah, and Desiree were waiting for him and Penelope. The supper was already finished, and the tables were set.  
"There you are, welcome!" Fran, his mother said, walking over to hug Derek. She then embraced Penelope cordially.  
"I'm Fran," she said then, smiling at Derek's guest full of sympathy. "I'm glad your parents allowed you to come over for dinner."  
"I'm Penelope, thank you very much for the invitation." Penelope beamed at Derek's mother, and he promptly knew that Penelope and his momma would get along very well.  
Sarah and Desiree greeted Penelope too, and after that, they took their seats around the table and began to eat. It didn't take long for Penelope to fill the whole Morgan family in her parents and brother's lives. She was able to make them laugh about her parent's hobbies, for they were some kind of hippies and loved going to festivals and doing some weird things. Her stepbrothers were old enough to look after Penelope but most times, she told the Morgan family, she spent her time learning all about computers. Soon, they knew all about her and Derek found himself enjoying to listen to her. Penelope was such a great company. Derek was grateful that she'd talked to him two days ago in that library.  
He didn't talk much the whole evening but found himself smiling here and then at Penelope's words. There was something about her that made him want to do this all the time. His observant mom realized that too and showed him a tearful smile when she knew, no one else was watching her and Derek. Derek knew he made his momma worry a lot about him and she was right doing it. But right now, he didn't think about Carl Buford, about the things the older man did to him after every football game and sometimes after training too. Derek just kept enjoying the time with Penelope and his family. He felt at ease and almost normal like nothing evil had ever happened to him.  
"Why don't you go upstairs and show Penelope your room, Derek? Spend some more time together until Penelope's parents come for her," Derek's mom asked him after dinner was finished.  
"Okay mom," he answered and rose to his feet. He was glad that his mother released him and Penelope. It had been nice to spend some more time with his family and Penelope, but now he was happy to have some more private time with his guest. Derek waited for Penelope, and together they walked upstairs to Derek's room.  
"Here it is," he said and opened the door for Penelope. She walked inside and looked around his room. It wasn't something special. Indeed, he hadn't many posters like almost everyone in his age. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in things like that, he just didn't have the energy to do this. Suffering from sexual abuse drained every positive energy out of him.  
"That's a pretty nice room, Derek," Penelope said when she finally turned around to face him. She smiled at him as she sat down on his bed.  
"Thank you," he answered and sat down beside her. He didn't know what to say else, but he knew, Penelope would eventually start talking. And she did. They talked for another hour until Penelope's family came to pick her up.  
"I'll text you," Penelope whispered, as she hugged him goodbye and Derek nodded in response. Almost immediately after Penelope and her family were gone, Derek said goodnight to his mom and headed back to his room to start his laptop. It didn't take long for Penelope to write him.

 _"Hey Hot Stuff, same time tomorrow?"_

Derek was relieved. He didn't understand why Penelope loved to spend time with him. He didn't talk that much, was too shy, but somehow she enjoyed his company also.

 _"Sure, I would like that, motor mouth."_ He typed his answer quickly, not wanting her to wait too long.

 _"I'm so looking forward seeing you tomorrow! :) Good night."_

Derek's heart jumped in happiness. He felt so good right now, all because of this girl he'd met by coincidence.

 _"Same here. Good night."_

Turning off the laptop, Derek got himself ready for the night. Sleep came fast this time and for the first time in a while, Derek didn't dream about Carl Buford. His dreams were full of laughter. Penelope's laughter.

* * *

 **This might have appeared as a filler, but it was important for the following chapter(s) :) Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mention of child molestation in here. Nothing too graphic, but still, read it with caution**.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by too fast for Penelope's taste. She and Derek spent every possible minute with sightseeing or just hanging around, getting to know each other better. Penelope loved listening to her new friend who became more and more comfortable with her. He began to talk more about himself or his family he appeared to love more than anything. He even smiled more, it sat so well on him. Penelope loved, seeing him smiling. But honestly, she loved everything about him. Her brothers were making fun of her, saying she had a crush on Derek. Perhaps they were right, but Penelope would never admit that in front of them.  
Unfortunately, the first week of school vacation was over too soon, and she would have to go home to California. To be perfectly honest, she enjoyed her time in Chicago so much, Penelope didn't want to leave at any point anymore.  
Today was Saturday, Derek would have a big football game in the afternoon. His family and Penelope's would meet there to watch him.  
Derek and Penelope had spent the morning together with just talking and hanging around in his house. Derek hadn't been himself this morning. He'd been quieter than usual and jumpy at every touch. That had to mean something, she knew it. Even if she still was young, Penelope wasn't dumb.  
And now, in the late afternoon, Penelope was sitting along with her parents and Derek's family to watch Derek's football game.  
But instead of watching the game, all Penelope could do, was worrying about him. Penelope decided, she would ask him later, what was bothering him. Apparently, something was severally wrong with him, and Penelope wanted to help her friend to get over this. She tried to concentrate on the game then, wanting to know how Derek was playing but found herself worrying about him all the time. Soon, she would find out.  
All together they watched the game, cheering for her favorite player as often as possible. Derek did an outstanding job as far as Penelope could say. She wasn't good at sports, but she loved watching Derek. He would be a real Adonis when he was older, Penelope thought to herself, a real Chocolate Adonis. Grinning, she enjoyed the view of Derek Morgan on the football field. They'd become close in the last week, spending every minute together. Penelope didn't want to think about the time, she had to leave. She would miss Derek very much. Too much to be honest.  
Immersed in her thought's Penelope missed the end of the game. Slightly confused, she recognized that every one of her and Derek's family rose to their feet. Penelope followed them outside to the parking lot. She decided to wait for Derek when she heard, that everyone wanted to go home.  
"I want to stay and wait for Derek," Penelope told her parents, who agreed without asking.  
"But Penelope, Derek always stays a little bit longer after a game, it might be too late for you," Derek's mom told her, but Penelope shrugged. It made no difference to her, Penelope wanted to talk to Derek. She already cared too much about him.  
"I don't mind," she just answered. Having a sick feeling in her gut, Penelope wanted to see her friend, before she would go home.  
"Alright, alright, but at least you can sleep at our house, I don't want you to run around here all on your own."  
Hopefully, Penelope looked at her parents. "Would that be alright?" She asked them, her eyes wide with excitement. "Please say yes!"  
"Sure, Penelope," her mother admitted. She smiled gently at Penelope who grinned in happiness.  
"That's so awesome! Thank you!"  
Hugging her parents good night, Penelope watched everyone leaving and then, decided to sit down on a bench in front of the Youth Center to wait for Derek.  
His football team left almost an hour later, so Penelope awaited him anytime. But another two hours would pass until she would see Derek again. Impatiently, she waited for him, wondering what he was doing inside there.  
Penelope rose to her feet at some point and tried to walk inside the building she was waiting in front of. She wanted to see what took him so long. But someone must have locked it. She walked around the Youth Center. In one of the rooms was still light, she saw two shadows moving around. One of them apparently was Derek. Staring at the shadows in the window, she wondered, what they were doing, it appeared that their bodies were close together. Worrying about her friend, Penelope watched the movements a little bit longer before she decided to go back to the front doors.  
So she walked back to her usual place and sat down again. Penelope didn't understand what took him so long, all of his teammates were gone, it was just Derek and his trainer left. She wondered what was happening inside there.  
Soon, she would know.  
It was dark, almost ten when the front door finally opened, revealing a stumbling Derek and his trainer.  
Both of them couldn't see Penelope from their position, but clearly, Penelope could see them. Derek looked utterly exhausted, and something was amiss. He stumbled, swayed and tried to back away from his trainer as fast as possible.  
"You did well tonight Derek. I told you it's easy to just let go. To just look up to the sky. See you next week."  
With these words, Derek's trainer left and walked to his car. As soon as the man drove away, Penelope rose to her feet and headed towards her friend. She craved to know if Derek was alright. He still was standing at the front door, his shoulders slouched. Derek stood with his head hanging, focusing on closing his pants with trembling hands.  
Wait.  
Locking his pants?  
And why was he shaking all over his body?  
Penelope frowned as she looked at Derek in front of her. She then cleared her throat. Derek jumped in fear and would have fallen to the ground in the attempt to run away if it hadn't been for the door steadying him.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry! It's me, Penelope," seeing Derek's haunted expression she tried to talk as quietly as possible. She didn't want to scare him more than he already was.  
"Penelope? Wh...what are you doin' here?" Derek leaned against the door, still his eyes full of fear and something else. Shame?  
He slurred and couldn't really focus on her as he tried to look at her.  
"I was worried about you...," Penelope answered honestly, closing the distance between them when she realized his pants still were open but his with his hands shaking he couldn't close them.  
"Let me help you," she whispered, almost as afraid as Derek appeared to be. She wanted to know what had happened, but suddenly, a slight feeling of panic overcame her. It must be something really really bad. Deep inside her, she knew it.  
Derek let his hands slump to his sides and nodded weakly, dipping his head to his chest. Penelope carefully closed his pants and took a closer look at his face for a moment. It was then that she realized he was crying. With trembling shoulders, Derek was weeping silently. The sight was so heartbreaking, Penelope felt by her own a lone tear escaping her eye.  
"Derek...," Penelope whispered, carefully taking his hand in hers. He only shook his head in response, averting his eyes which were full of shame.  
"You shouldn't see this...," she slurred slowly, but he didn't let go of her hand. Indeed he held it firmly as if he never wanted to let her go anymore. Penelope decided to not leave him alone, no matter what he would try. She had to help him.  
"But I've seen it. Now that I'm here, can I help you?"  
He slowly shook his head. Penelope could see more tears streaming down his face. Silently, they stood together in front of the Youth Center doors. Penelope held Derek's hand all the time during his silent weeping. There weren't words needed, Penelope knew it. Being with him was the comfort he craved for, and Penelope gladly gave it to him.  
Eventually, Derek calmed down a little after a while.  
"It hurts...," he admitted at one point in a whisper, Penelope almost couldn't understand him. "It always hurts so much..." Penelope tenderly squeezed his hand, trying to show him some comfort, he definitely needed it.  
"Hey, lay down for a while before we go home." Despite his dark skin, Derek was pale, and now, that she was so close to him, she knew he was drunk. His breath was sour just like her dad's when he'd drunk wine.  
Again, Derek only nodded weakly. He didn't look at her, just held her hand in his. Slowly Penelope pulled him with her. Swayingly, Derek followed her to the bench, she'd been sitting before.  
It was a little bit hidden so no one would see them from the street.  
Penelope sat down and patted on the place beside her. Slowly, Derek sat down, grimacing in pain. He laid down immediately on his side, making himself as small as possible. Penelope shifted closer so Derek could lay his head on her lap. He still was trembling all over his body as he took her hand in his once more. Carefully, she covered his upper body with her vest, she'd been carrying with her. Penelope didn't know if he was freezing, but she wanted to give him some much-needed comfort.  
"Can I touch you, Derek?" Penelope asked after a moment. He shook his head, and Penelope accepted this without asking twice. She just kept sitting with him for at least two more hours until Derek slowly sat up again. Still, he didn't look at her, just kept looking at his shoes on the ground.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, slowly rising up to his feet. "I should go home now," still slightly slurring he began to walk away, but Penelope caught up with him quickly.  
"I'm coming with you," she told him as she walked beside him.  
"I'm no good company tonight," Derek murmured, still unsteady on his feet. Penelope's heart broke for the boy at her side. He didn't need to tell her what was happening with his trainer. It was something atrocious and also something that wasn't allowed. Penelope was sure, Derek got molested by his trainer. And she wanted to help him.  
"I don't care, I just don't want to leave you alone," she answered, earning a quick gaze in her direction. "Let me give you some company for the night, we don't have to talk. I was just...I want to help you if you need some...," she admitted. Derek looked at her for a brief moment, but he then nodded in response, taking her offer. Penelope felt he wanted someone at his side, but was unable to ask for it. She understood without words needed.  
"Okay," he murmured weakly. Carefully, Penelope linked arms with Derek. She was able to steady him in that way a little bit. Derek stiffened at the contact first but relaxed a little after a while.  
Slowly, they made their way to Derek's home. The lights were off, and Penelope could feel Derek relaxing at her side.  
"Your momma doesn't know, right?"  
Derek shook his head, searching for the keys in his pants. He still was slightly trembling. Penelope held him a little to steady him, she had to fight back her tears the whole time, seeing Derek like this. "I cannot tell her...," he murmured, unlocking the door silently. They walked inside and as quick as possible, headed upstairs to his bedroom.  
"Don't tell anyone...," Derek begged her, as soon as they were inside and he'd closed the door.  
"Why Derek? It isn't right, what he's doing," Penelope argued. She wanted to help him get rid of this man who hurt him.  
"My mom...just...I can't talk about it...," Derek whispered, slowly sitting down on his bed.  
"We don't have to talk right now, Hot Stuff."  
Derek nodded once again. He looked unsure, didn't know what to do or to say now. So Penelope took the leading. She brought him his sleeping clothes and headed then to the kitchen downstairs to get them some water. When Penelope was back upstairs, Derek was still sitting on his bed, but he'd changed his clothes. He bent his head in her direction as she walked back into the room, averted his eyes when she sat down beside him.  
"Here, I brought some water for you," she said quietly. Derek took the water and emptied the glass slowly.  
"Thank you," he said eventually after some time, placing the empty glass on his nightstand.  
"Nothing to thank me for," Penelope answered with a soft smile. "Hey, lay down and sleep for a while, you need it."  
Derek slowly nodded but didn't lay down.  
"Where will you sleep?" He asked her, looking at his hands. Derek wasn't trembling anymore, but still, he appeared drained, tired.  
"Uhm...maybe, the couch?" Penelope asked. She hadn't thought about it, worrying about Derek had made it unable to think about where she would sleep.  
"Stay here?" Derek asked her all so silently, Penelope almost failed to hear it.  
"Yes, sure, if you want me to."  
"Please," Derek just whispered, still looking at his hands. Penelope observed him, realizing how much he needed her comfort right now.  
"Sure, I stay," she answered as a matter of course. Penelope would do anything to make him feel better. Changing into a shirt and some pants from Derek's older sister, she laid down beside him, who already was laying on his side. They were facing each other, Derek, for the first time this evening was looking straight into her eyes. They were filled with shame and so sad, Penelope again had to fight her own tears.  
"I'm so sorry Derek...," she whispered, carefully reaching out her hand to cup his cheek. Derek closed his sad, tired eyes, not tensing at her touch.  
"I'm going to be okay," he whispered. "Someday I'm going to be okay."  
"You will. But Derek, you're not alone in this anymore. I'm with you."  
All so slowly, Derek opened his eyes again which now, were filled with unshed tears. Maybe it was the alcohol or all these emotions, but eventually, Derek shifted closer and clumsily, pulled Penelope into his arms. Indeed, she was surprised, but it didn't take her long to overcome this and wrap her arms around him also. Carefully putting her head on Derek's chest, she made herself comfortable while Derek held her firmly to his body.  
"Thank you, Baby Girl...thank you so much."  
Smiling at the nickname, Derek gave her, Penelope squeezed him tenderly. "It's alright. I'm glad we've got to know each other, that you let me be with you. I'm with you every step of your way."  
Silently talking to Derek, she felt him drifting off to sleep eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke up in the late morning, caused by something he wasn't used to: someone was moving out of his arms, yawning. Abruptly, he sat up, his eyes wide open in shock.  
"What the...?" Penelope asked, sitting beside him.  
Wait.  
Penelope?  
He turned around to face her. She looked just as surprised as he was, but only for a second before she started smiling kindly at him.  
"Good morning, I didn't want to wake you, but I need a loo."  
"Oh...," Derek only managed to give her a short nod. Suddenly, he felt cheap. Penelope had seen him at his worst time. He'd been weak, but he had to admit that he'd been glad to have her help.  
Last night had been so much worse than ever. Derek still felt pain and Buford's hands on him. It made him shiver and nauseous.  
"Can you tell me, where I find it, now that you're awake? I don't want to disturb someone."  
Derek, snapping back to presence, back to Penelope, nodded.  
"It's the next door on the left," he murmured shyly, averting his eyes.  
"Okay, thank you."  
Penelope left the room, and Derek let himself fall back on the bed with an ashamed groan. Penelope shouldn't have seen him like that. He felt awkward and afraid. How would she react now that she knew what was happening to him?  
They had grown closer this week, and Derek found himself really liking that unique, bubbly girl and didn't want to destroy their friendship with the things he was going through.  
Derek hated, being so weak, being a victim. But he couldn't find a way to get out of this abuse as long as his mother wanted him to go to the football training.  
The door to his bedroom opened again, revealing Penelope. She closed the door and only seconds later laid down beside him again. She laid down on her side to be perfectly able to face him.  
"Hey, you good?" She asked, causing Derek to bend his head a little to be able to look at her. He shrugged softly. It was so awkward, Derek was so, so ashamed.  
"Don't know. I'm just so sorry that you saw me like that...," Derek admitted, averting his eyes once more.  
"But you don't have to be sorry, Derek. I'm glad I was with you. And I'm so sorry that you are hurt, that someone does these things to you," Penelope answered softly. She was so perfect right now and everything he needed right now to help him feel better.  
Derek stared at the ceiling, unable to answer her. Penelope was so kind, so pure. He hadn't met a better person in a long while. But still, he felt so awkward. Yet, for one reason, Derek was able to tell her.  
"I'm ashamed," he admitted, all so silent, still staring at the ceiling.  
"I don't want all these things, I just want them to stop, I...," suddenly, he felt his eyes tearing up, but at the same time, Penelope's head on his chest, her arms firmly wrapped around him.  
"I know Derek," she only answered, and Derek found himself believing Penelope instantly.  
"Thank you, Baby Girl," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, too. Penelope gave him so much comfort and strength without many words, just with being around.  
Derek suddenly realized he didn't want to miss her anymore in his life.  
He found himself relaxing again, and it didn't take long until both of them fell back to sleep. Derek still was exhausted and needed his rest. And with Penelope in his arms, he felt, for the first time in a long row, safe.

* * *

Fran silently opened the door to Derek's room around twelve. She wondered why she hadn't heard neither, Derek nor Penelope. Fran peaked inside, suddenly smiling all over her face.  
Fran, from the first moment, had known that Penelope was a particular kind of girl. She somehow had found a way through Derek's self-built walls.  
And there they were.  
Snuggled up in each other's arms, peacefully asleep.  
Fran hadn't seen her son this relaxed in a very long time. To be accurate, since he'd been away with Buford a few months ago. Fran had asked Derek many times what had happened, but her son had refused to talk to her. Fran still wondered what was going on, had found herself unable to help Derek because he didn't speak to her. But maybe, Penelope was able to help Derek. Indeed, that little girl had helped him a lot until now without knowing about it. He was smiling again, seemed more relaxed. Fran decided to leave the two lovebirds alone for another while.  
She also did something, she wanted to do for a long while: Fran Morgan called Carl Buford. She wanted to know if there was something wrong and had a bad feeling in her gut.  
"Buford?"  
"Mr. Buford, this is Fran Morgan, Derek's mother. I hope, I'm not interrupting you from something."  
"Oh, no Mr. Morgan. We're just back from the church. I missed Derek there, is he alright?"  
"I wanted to ask you the same question. Derek'still asleep. But what worries me most, is that he's so silent and distracted. Did something happen at the Youth Center?"  
"Nothing happened. Everything's fine. Derek is my favorite. Be sure I have an eye on him to make sure, he's alright!"  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Enjoy your Sunday Mr. Buford."  
Not convinced by Buford's words, Fran called one of Derek's teammates. What she heard then, made her worry. Why had Derek had to stay with Buford all on his own? The boy told her, after every match Buford wanted to talk in private to Derek.  
Fran poured herself some coffee, suddenly afraid of the things she needed to find out. Her son was suffering it was, and Fran would help him no matter what it was. Sighing and pacing through the small kitchen, Fran waited for Derek and Penelope to wake up. She had to know, now or never. And never wasn't an option.  
It was nearly 2pm when Derek and Penelope finally made their way out of Derek's room.  
"Hello Mrs. Morgan, I'm sorry, I look like a mess," Penelope greeted her, yet with a smile on her face as if she couldn't care less about how she was looking right now.  
"You look perfect," Derek said underneath his breath. Both, Fran and Penelope almost didn't hear it, but Fran could see the girl blushing and knew Penelope had heard it for sure.  
"Thank you, Hot Stuff," Penelope answered with a happy smile and sat down beside Derek in front of the kitchen table.  
"You guys must be very hungry," Fran began, earning a nod from Derek and Penelope.  
"Starving, momma," Derek answered, gifting her with a short and shy smile. "I didn't think we would sleep that long, I'm sorry."  
"Oh don't be, Baby Boy. I'm sure you needed your rest, and with such a great company, I'm sure, sleep did come easily."  
Derek nodded once more, his face crumbling a bit. Indeed, they would talk later, no matter what Derek would say. Fran would find out what was bothering her son. She rose to her feet and served lunch to the slumberer. They should strengthen themselves before Fran would begin to ask. She also wanted Penelope to be part of the talk. Maybe it would make things easier for Derek. Fran was sure, Penelope knew. The two kids were acting differently this afternoon. They were closer than before if that was even possible. Something must have happened last night between them.  
Fran poured herself another cup of coffee and some lemonade for the two lovebirds before she sat down again. Watching Derek and Penelope eating. Smiling, she wished, she didn't need to cut down the comfortable silence as soon as they would finish their meal. Honestly, Fran loved watching Derek an Penelope. The kids knew each other for a week but were so attached to each other.  
Soulmates.  
It was the first thing coming to her mind as soon as she'd seen her son and Penelope for the first time.  
Hopefully, they wouldn't lose contact after Penelope and her family was gone. Evidently, her thought's were taking Fran too far, but she would love to see them getting married and have a bunch full of children. Yet the kids were teens, they were separated by more than 2000 miles, and Fran for sure couldn't afford a train or plane ticket many times. Since she'd lost Hank, her beloved husband, Fran had to lay as much money aside as possible, so Derek, Desiree, and Sarah could go to college and have a good life in their future. That was her most important goal. Fran was working hard for her kids. Sadly, they were alone very often.  
And now, Derek was struggling again. But this time, he made her worry a lot more. Her son had never been this silent before. His teacher had informed her before vacation had started, that he was distracted the whole time. That wasn't what her son used to be. So, she saw no other way than to confront him with the demons that made him suffer so much.  
Penelope helped Fran doing the dishes and wanted to leave after, thinking her parents would worry about her.  
"They called in earlier, wanted to know if you're alright. They won't be home until the evening. You can stay if you want to. If that's alright with you, Baby Boy?"  
Derek didn't waste a second and nodded.  
"Sure, it's alright."  
Just then, Penelope nodded and sat down again.  
"Thank you. I gladly stay here," smiling, Penelope appeared very happy, to not have to leave. She sat down beside Derek again, who didn't mind how close she was sitting to him. Indeed, her son appeared more relaxed with Penelope at his side. Fran hated to speak up now, but she knew it was for Derek's best.  
"Now that you're both here...Baby Boy, we have to talk. And Penelope, I want you to stay. I need the truth...honestly, Derek. What is bothering you? I called Carl, he said you were fine but one of your teammates told me, Buford made you stay with him after every game. Even after your teammates are gone. What is this about?"  
Instantly, Derek's whole body tensed. Fran hadn't seen her Baby boy like this before. Almost at the same time, Penelope grabbed Derek's hand. Fran realized how firm her son's grip on Penelope's hand became, his knuckles were white. But she had been right. Penelope knew about it, her reaction had told Fran everything she wanted to know.  
"Mom, please," her son almost whispered. Suddenly he was very pale. Looking at his and Penelope's hands, Derek obviously was very uncomfortable. But this time, Fran wouldn't let go. Whatever it was, she needed to know, even if Fran knew it was something terrible, her son was telling her.  
"No, Derek. I beg you. I'm so worried, I can't sleep without thinking about what's happening with you. I love you Baby Boy, and I won't judge you, I promise."  
Derek looked at her for a second before he looked down at his and Penelope's hands. Fran knew Penelope was giving Derek much-needed comfort. And like Fran had hoped, Penelope jumped in, helping her.  
"Tell her...," Penelope whispered. "She can help you, and you'll feel better. Just like you told me last night. He can't hurt you then, Derek, never again."  
At first, Derek shook his head, but then, all so slowly he nodded. Fran saw tears streaming down his face. It broke Fran's heart to see her son like this.  
"I'm so sorry momma," he whispered, still averting his haunted eyes.  
"Is it Buford? Is he hurting you? Talk to me, Baby. I won't be angry, and you don't have to be sorry for anything. I love you and will always be there for you my sweet boy."  
Slowly, as if not to scare her son, Fran rose to her feet and pulled her chair next to Derek's. She sat down beside him, pulling him into a loving embrace.  
Derek didn't let go of Penelope's hand but leaned into her arms. Fran looked at Penelope who was crying silently, holding Derek's hand. And suddenly, Fran knew what this was all about. Her heart pounding in her chest, Fran felt her mouth was getting dry. Could she ask her son something like this? Or worse, what would she do if it was true? Clearing her throat, Fran took a calming breath.  
"Baby Boy...is Carl Buford...is he..."  
"He uses to molest me, momma," her son suddenly whispered, his voice full of shame. His whole body was as tense as possible. Fran firmly held her son in her arms. Tears streamed down her face, and she leaned her head against Derek's to hide them.  
"I'm so sorry, Baby Boy. So, so sorry." Fran would never forgive herself for sending Derek to the Youth Center. He began to tremble in her arms. How must he have suffered all the time? Fran didn't want to imagine how hurt, how ashamed her Baby Boy must have been all the time. She held him close to her body, pulling Penelope into her arms, too. Fran couldn't be more grateful for this young girl to exist. Wouldn't she been with her son, Fran still wouldn't know anything. Penelope had been Derek's bravery.  
Fran didn't know how long the three of them sat huddled together but at one point, Derek relaxed a little in her arms. Fran kissed the top of his curly, black hair.  
"Go, get some rest, Baby Boy. I'm so proud you told me what Carl is doing. I'll call dad's former partner. We'll do a report so Carl can't hurt you anymore."  
Derek nodded weakly, pulling slowly out of his mother's arms. He still couldn't look at her. They would work it out together, Derek would need time to believe her words and that was alright.  
"I'll stay with you if you want," Penelope said silently. Derek risked a glance at her direction and nodded weakly. His expression was so exhausted. And so, so sad.  
"Thank you," he whispered to his friend before both of them rose to their feet and headed upstairs to Derek's room.

* * *

That had been many many years ago. Derek used to remember this part of his life as the worst, but simultaneously the best time. He'd found his soulmate in Penelope Garcia. She'd been his God-Given-Solace. They've never lost contact in all those years. Not, when Penelope had lost her parents at the age of 18 and not at all those times, Derek was undercover. He'd made his dream come true and became an outstanding police officer. Last year, he'd made it to the BAU. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.  
He was proud of himself, his momma was too.  
Penelope had been beyond excited. He'd never seen her again. The only contact had been via email. Derek didn't even know how she was looking. Did she still have her beautiful blonde hair? Did she still wear her colorful dresses and all those funny, yet beautiful accessories? Derek found himself wondering more and more about her.  
"Hey Morgan," Hotch, his boss was calling him. "Come with me, release that woman in the interrogation room from her handcuffs, she's our new Technical Analyst."  
"Alright, man!" Derek didn't ask more. Hotch knew what he was doing, even if the woman was a hacker - that was all he knew about her. Derek walked into the room and saw a black haired woman sitting there.  
"Oh, beauty and brains!" The woman greeted him, looking him up and down without a smile or anything. But yet, something stirred inside him.  
"Hey, eyebrows: when they do the men of the FBI calendar, is it just 12 month's of you?"  
Derek snorted silently, barely able to hide a smile. That woman reminded him of someone, he just couldn't put the finger on it.  
"Welcome to the team!" He answered, not taking her question. "Come on, you can go. See you on Monday.!  
The woman, fully dressed in black, grabbed her pink paper and her purse and followed him to the elevator. Derek wondered what about this person was familiar to him. She was all dressed in black, from head to toe. Derek had never known anyone like her, yet he thought so. Funny, he thought, that woman reminded him of someone. Derek just couldn't put the finger on it. But he would find out. He'd become quite a good profiler and would get to know that woman until he would know what it was about her.


	6. Chapter 6

While Penelope was practically running to her old car named Esther after she'd left the BAU building, she was blowing out a deep shuddering breath. She knew exactly who the man was, who'd just brought her to the elevators and welcomed her to the FBI team.  
It was Derek.  
Derek Morgan.  
Derek - Hot Stuff - Morgan.  
Her best friend even if she hadn't seen him since they were 12 and 13 years old.  
She was 26 now.  
Fidgeting with her handbag, Penelope almost couldn't find the keys to her automobile. That couldn't be true, Penelope couldn't just have met the man, she had found herself questioning about more and more.  
From all the emails they'd shared in the last 14 years, Penelope knew Derek was currently a member of the FBI, he'd become a supervisory special agent. But he hadn't exactly written WHERE he was working. Penelope always had assumed that he would work in Chicago, where he used to live. Where his precious family was living.  
The instant she'd seen him for the first time back in the interrogation room, had taken her breath away. Seeing Derek standing right in front of her, growing the man precisely, she'd assumed he would become, had filled her with so much delight but also with nervousness. Derek couldn't see her that way, she was so messed up, just like her life. He couldn't find out that it was her who would join the team.  
"And what are you doing now, Penelope?" She asked herself, thoroughly frustrated. How could she change her circumstances within 48 hours? There was no way she would be able to change anything she'd done wrong.  
Heading to the nearest store, Penelope took a cart and sighed deeply. She went into the store and grabbed a few things she would need for the upcoming weekend. She'd determined in a glimpse of a second that she would lighten up her hair back to her usual hair color: honey blonde. Heavily sighing once more, Penelope knew it would just be a matter of time until Derek would remember her. Penelope knew everything about Derek, even if they hadn't met for all these years.  
But she hadn't told Derek everything. Maybe Penelope had been too ashamed, now that she was thinking about it, Penelope didn't even know why she hadn't told Derek about the struggles in her life. She'd been so young. Perhaps Penelope didn't want Derek to break contact with her. Penelope didn't know IF he would have done it, but she honestly didn't want to risk it. Derek had been too significant for her in all those years.  
Since her parents had died, Penelope hadn't done many things someone could be proud of. Working as a Technical Analyst for the FBI was a second chance for her messed up circumstances. She hadn't done anything since her parent's death than dropping out of the California Institute of Technology. The Institute, she'd been dreaming about to go to since she had been a child. Instead, she'd went underground after this, but had continued to teach herself in computer coding, and had become a Goth. Her hacker nickname was "The Black Queen," likely due to her habit of dressing in black, Gothic clothing and makeup. Before her recruitment, she was mentored by Shane Wyeth who had been her lover for several years also. She'd broken up with him many weeks ago.  
Penelope had hacked into companies, and other businesses whom she felt were engaged in criminal activities, which attracted the attention of the FBI at some point. She was given a choice to either work for the FBI as their Technical Analyst or serve jail time. Not wanting to go to jail, Penelope had decided to accept the job, because she wanted to do something more useful and noble than violating and vandalizing websites. SSA Hotchner had made her write a personal data sheet. So, Penelope wrote it on her pink handmade stationary paper. Sir Hotch, Penelope thought smirking to herself could call himself a blessed man if he would get to know how genius exactly she could be.  
Adding a lot of hair color to her cart and other things she would need for the upcoming weekend, Penelope found herself again wondering about Derek's reaction as soon as he would recognize who she was. He was smart and would find out, Penelope didn't doubt that for just a second.  
Perhaps, Derek knew already who she was and was angry with her for not announcing herself towards him. Sighing once more, Penelope thought how she could actually confront him on Monday morning. Changing her hair color was a solid start, maybe he wouldn't associate her with that Goth he'd enchained.  
"Tell that yourself, Garcia," she muttered, strolling through the store without recognizing any of the products. "He WILL recognize you, and he WILL know everything about your messed up life. God, look at you, fat geeky nerd! Derek will laugh at you, he will be mad at you, disappointed and I bet that our friendship will be over in a second. Well done Garcia, well done!"  
Adding some chocolate, ice cream, and other things into her cart to come over the weekend, she paid for her stuff and headed to her car. It didn't take her long to reach her place, she had a small apartment in a big complex. It was tiny but just perfect for her. Penelope had created her own save heaven in it. Her flat was colorful and unique. Nothing belonged together, but she loved it just that way. Penelope put all her groceries away but left the chocolate chunk ice cream on the counter. Taking a spoon and the ice cream, she walked to her sofa and with a heavy sigh, let herself fall on it.  
"You're so messed up, Garcia!" Penelope muttered to herself, as she opened the ice cream box, digging into it immediately. And all the while eating it, Penelope remembered the best but also the saddest time of her life: the two weeks she'd spent with Derek Morgan 14 years ago.

* * *

After Penelope and Derek had left the kitchen, they walked back into his bedroom. Every step, Derek was taking appeared to be too heavy for him. Penelope decided to stay put as long as he wanted it like that. She felt so sorry for Derek. Her eyes teared up once more. Still, Penelope was very young, it was hard to handle things like Derek was experiencing. But she wanted to help him so badly, and somehow, Penelope knew she could do that better than anyone around him.  
Derek sat back down on his mattress, with slumped shoulders, his eyes focused on something on the ground. Penelope closed the door to his room and carefully sat down beside him. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. Penelope just wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone at all. That he'd done the right thing in telling his momma what happened to him.  
"Derek? Are you okay?" She murmured when Derek didn't react to her in any way.  
After a moment, he shook his head a little. Never, in her whole life, Penelope had seen someone so helpless and sad.  
"Can I help you?" She asked him, as quietly as before. Derek's only response was shrugging but just a little, Penelope almost hadn't noticed it.  
"Let's lay down, you must be so tired," she whispered once more and then, after a second, Derek finally nodded in agreement.  
"Do you really want to stay?" He asked her in a raspy voice when he finally was settled in his bed, laying on his side.  
"If you want me to...," Penelope answered as she stood right in front of him. Derek still didn't risk a look at her. He apparently was too ashamed, but she would do anything to make him feel better.  
"Please...," her eyes teared up again at this response. Gingerly she toed off her shoes and climbed into the bed, laying on her side too, so she could look Derek right into his eyes.  
"I'm here, not going anywhere," she whispered, and Derek nodded. She once more took his hand in hers. One moment later, Derek closed his tired and red-rimmed eyes. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep again. Penelope observed him closely until she fell asleep too.  
On the following morning, Derek's mom decided to bring Derek to a medic for getting a rape-kit done. After that, Fran and Derek would meet with the former partner of Derek's dad to do a report on Carl Buford. Penelope wasn't allowed to accompany them, so she had to spend the day with her parents and stepbrothers.  
All day long she thought about Derek and how he was doing. Penelope couldn't wait to check her emails as soon as they were back. Derek had promised to text her to let her know if he was okay. Her mother sensed her nervousness and made her stepfather drive to the hotel a little earlier than planned.  
Penelope headed to the computer and opened her email account just to find out she had received an email from Derek only minutes ago:

 _I'm back home now with my momma, she says if you want to, you can come over for dinner. She makes me go to therapy, beginning next week. Momma told me that Carl Buford got arrested._  
 _Derek._

Penelope answered immediately, while she asked her mom if it was okay to go and have supper with Derek's family.

 _I'm glad that this jackass is arrested. If you want me to come over, I'll gladly do that, Hot Stuff :)_  
 _Penelope_

Her mom agreed and also suggested to drive her to the Morgans. She didn't want Penelope to run around in such a big city all on her own.

 _I want to._

Penelope admired these short replies. Smiling all over her face, she answered once more before she would get her mom to bring her over to Derek and his family.

 _On my way :)_

Penelope arrived almost half an hour later. She'd promised to her mother to call if she would need a ride home, which Penelope immediately had agreed. But now, all she could focus on was, seeing Derek again. Penelope hoped he'd gone through the day's actions without feeling worse than before.  
She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to let her hin. It didn't take long until Derek's mom opened the door for her and greeted her with a tired smile.  
"Hello Penelope, I'm glad you could make it to our dinner," she said to her and Penelope grinned in happiness.  
"I'm glad too, Mrs. Morgan," she began and walked inside.  
"Call me Fran, please, you gorgeous young lady!" Fran said to her and Penelope turned around in astonishment. Fran overwhelmed her yet again with a big loving bear hug, cradling Penelope to her chest for a brief moment.  
"I'm so glad, you came into Derek's life, you sweet young lady," Fran told her in a tearful voice. Penelope felt her eyes tear up, yet they were happy tears. She felt so much delight being around the Morgan family.  
"Dinner's almost ready, Derek is in his room if you want to go and get him. Oh and please bring Sarah and Des with you," she said all smiles and Penelope nodded, beaming at Derek's mom.  
"Alright Fran, we'll be there in a few," she replied and headed upstairs and right to Derek's room. Slightly knocking on the door, Penelope remained in front of it until she heard a soft "Come in" from behind the entrance.  
"Hiya Hot Stuff!" Penelope greeted him, as she joined him on his bed. Derek was sitting on it, apparently reading a comic. "How are you?" She asked him, giving her friend her full attention.  
"Hey yourself, Motormouth," Derek answered with a soft, yet shy smile. His appearance was exhausted, but also it seemed like a heavy rock had been lifted from his shoulders. Penelope couldn't stop feeling so happy for Derek.  
"I think I'm okay, tired though," he told her honestly. Penelope loved that about them. They knew each other for a little more than a week now but trusted each other completely. Thinking about leaving Chicago on the upcoming Sunday made Penelope so sad.  
"How was your day?" He asked then, placing the comic on his nightstand and leaning his head onto the wall behind him, so he was able to watch Penelope.  
"Did it all turn out well?" Penelope asked before answering Derek's question. Penelope wanted to know everything, Derek was able to tell her. "I spent the day with my family. I told you they're some kind of hippies, didn't I? My brothers like that lifestyle too, so we drove out of town to be in nature. We had a picnic, and my parents tried to teach me about flora and fauna. Yeah...but it was okay though," she answered as honest as possible. Penelope really wasn't interested in that kinda stuff, but she loved her family and couldn't dump them every time. Also, she appreciated spending time with them, so it was considerably alright.  
"Sounds...dunno interesting. Was it?" Derek asked her curiously. Penelope could tell Derek wasn't interested in those things too, just like her. "I think so. Carl was arrested this afternoon. Momma told me. The other things...I don't know, it wasn't so great. But I think it's good. I mean, I don't have to see that man ever again."  
"Honestly? No," Penelope answered grinning, causing Derek to chuckle slightly.  
"He can't hurt you anymore," she answered with genuine relief, earning a soft smile from Derek as he nodded in agreement. He still had this haunted expression on his face, and she was sure, he would never forget all these things, that had happened to him. But she knew, no matter how immoral that experience hat been Derek would get out of this much stronger than he already was.

* * *

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" Jumping up from the couch, Penelope headed to her wardrobe in a hurry. She had nothing, nothing she could wear on Monday. "I cannot start there...I have no clothes...," she muttered to herself while rambling through her clothes. "No, no, no." Throwing so many clothes on her bed, Penelope found not a single thing she would feel comfortable enough in. She would have to go on a shopping trip tomorrow.  
"That's going to be so awful...," Penelope muttered silently to herself, shaking her head to the chaos she'd created in her bedroom. Sighing she popped down on the edge of her bed with slumped shoulders.  
Honestly, Penelope didn't know how she would become able to work at the FBI. How could she fit into that team? Derek's reaction frightened her more than anything. But if she would quit now, she would go to jail, and that wasn't an option.  
"You have to be strong Garcia. Head up, just be yourself."  
Better said than done. Usually, Penelope liked herself, her body how it was. But right now Penelope would do anything to lose weight as fast as possible.  
Change her face maybe.  
Even better, her name. '  
It was only Friday evening yet, and Penelope had worked herself up into a full grown panic attack.  
Well done.  
"God, I will disappoint...there's no other way. I will fail, get arrested, best I will get arrested by Derek!" She said, groaning as she let herself fall down on the clothes on her bed.  
"Why is he working right there where I am?" She asked herself. Deep inside, she was glad to see him. Had wanted to see him for so long. But not like this. Not when her life was like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning 8am BAU headquarters  
Why the hell was he nervous?  
Derek was never nervous.  
Not at his first day at work, not at his job interview, not even when he moved from Chicago to Quantico all on his own.  
So...what was this about? He asked himself as he walked over to the little kitchen where the coffee was running. Pouring himself a cup, he walked back to his desk, where some paperwork was waiting for him.  
Reid was already on his work, Hotch was waiting patiently for the new Technical Analyst who could arrive any minute. Derek watched his boss for a moment before he sat down on his desk, and opened the first file. It must have been about that woman, he'd enchained back on Friday. Something about her had reminded him of something, and Derek honestly couldn't wait to get to know her.  
He didn't realize the bubbly, blonde woman who passed him nervously, greeting Hotch. Derek also didn't see them walking into Hotch's Office.  
Working on his file's he was busy until the late afternoon.  
Handling them to JJ, who passed his desk, he smiled at her.  
"Did you see the new Technical Analyst already?" JJ asked him, apparently loving to gossip around while Hotch was busy behind closed doors. Derek couldn't care less about it when it came to new co-workers he liked that too.  
"No, did you?" Derek asked her, leaning back in his chair, watching JJ curiously. Derek wanted to get to know this woman, there was something about her. So maybe, JJ could give him some information he could use.  
"She's nice, blonde hair, I'd say a bit chubby, but I don't mind. She talks a lot, but I think she's quite nervous today. But she's getting used to our programme very fast. I was just on my way to check on her...join me?" JJ said, winking at him amusedly. Derek chuckled and shook his head.  
"No thank you, Miss Jareau, I've got a lot of work to do. I'll introduce myself to her sometime this week," he answered even if he was very curious about that woman. "But didn't she have black hair?" He asked and took a sip of his already cold coffee.  
"Uhm, no, it's blonde, Morgan," JJ answered him, sitting down at the corner of his desk. "I think I know the difference between black and blonde," she joked while Derek laughed a bit.  
"Okay okay, I thought, she'd had black hair back on Friday," he replied and shrugged.  
"Wow, Morgan do you think your eyes are working? I mean there's a big difference between these two colors!"  
"Maybe we're talking about different women," Derek answered thoughtfully while JJ was grinning amusedly.  
"Maybe," she replied with a soft shrug. "Gotta get going, see how she's doing in her...how did she call it? Bat cave? I think, work's going to be a lot more entertaining from now on," JJ said while rising to her feet. "I'll take your files when I'm on my way back."  
Derek groaned theatrically but kept doing his work until it was time to go home. Clooney would already wait for him, and Derek couldn't wait for a run with his dog.  
He shut down his computer and brought his empty cup to the kitchen. He then turned around, and for the first time today, he saw the new Technical Analyst...from behind.  
JJ was right, the woman was a little chubby, but Derek found himself liking it. The woman was talking to Hotch who nodded with his most stern expression.  
"Alright, Miss Garcia, well see you tomorrow," Hotch said just in time when Reid called for him, so Derek missed the name of that woman. He muttered to himself while he walked over to Reid who had a simple question with a file he was currently working on. Reid was a newbie and wanted to make everything as perfect as practicable. Derek found himself liking that little genius more and more even if he was a little strange. Derek helped the younger man, and when he eventually looked up, Hotch and that new Technical Analyst were gone.  
And that was, how the whole week turned out.  
Whenever Derek tried to introduce himself to the new Technical Analyst, someone asked for him, or the woman wasn't in her office. That wasn't Derek's manner, he wanted to get to know that woman. First off, he was curious about her. Was it the same woman he'd enchained the week before? And furthermore, she was a new teammate, and Derek thought it was just polite to introduce himself. Everyone else had met the woman until now and told him how splendid she was, bubbly and very charming.o  
"How's her name, anyway?" Derek asked Reid on Friday afternoon on their way to the elevators. "Uhm...I don't know..."  
Derek stared at him with a stunned expression. The guy with the highest IQ and an eidetic memory had forgotten a name.  
Surely.  
"Pretty Boy...you can't tell me that," Derek began when Hotch ordered them back.  
"We have a new case, sorry guys."  
Derek groaned, and Reid only shrugged. By now they must've gotten used to it, but Derek had been looking forward to a weekend off.  
They met in the conference room a moment later, without the new Technical Analyst.  
"Where is she?" Still, Derek didn't know her name. He'd never met a human before who as able to move out of his way almost ninja-like.  
"She's already working on the case, getting our files ready. Alright, the new case is in the city, so we're stuck to the BAU."  
JJ jumped in and told the team everything about the new case. A dead child had been found, around the age of thirteen and the local police had chosen to call the BAU for help.  
Derek listened to JJ and couldn't stop remembering a time, when he was a teenager on his own and had found a lifeless child, around his age.  
That had been in the week after Penelope had left Chicago with her family to her hometown San Francisco.

* * *

Derek missed being with Penelope. She was always able to cheer him up, and since his mother made him go to the therapy, Derek felt more awful than before. The woman who he met two times a week was very patient, but Derek was ashamed. He didn't want to talk about the things that occurred to him, just wanted to forget them was his only intention. But his mother and the therapist had told them how important it was to talk about this abuse. He did it just because he loved his mom and because he didn't want to disappoint her once more.  
So, every Monday and Friday afternoon he met with his therapist to talk about the things, Carl Buford had done to him and how he felt about it. Being a victim wasn't something, Derek did like very much.  
After every appointment, he just kept walking around the city without a particular destination. Most of the time, Derek didn't even pay attention to the blocks, he was walking through.  
Until the day, he found that body of a dead boy, who apparently was in his age. At first, he attempted to wake that boy, but suddenly felt how cold the body was...this boy wouldn't wake up again. So, he called his mom and told her what happened. She told him to stay away from that body and to wait for her. His momma called the police, and he had to give a statement at the police station. It had been a very long, exhausting day but all he wanted was to text Penelope and hopefully get an answer because he missed her way too much. Especially today. So, as soon as they were home, Derek headed to his laptop and opened his email account, just to see, that Penelope already had texted him today.

 _Hey Hot Stuff! I hope you had a great day! Mine was boring we went shopping and did some groceries after. I've got some new dresses, they're beautiful, I love them!_  
 _Penelope_

Despite his awful day, Derek smirked. That was something Penelope could always do to him: make him smile. He began to text her back, willing to tell her everything about what had happened today.

 _Hey Baby Girl, my day was awful, I was to therapy, and after that, I found a dead boy. No one knows who he is, but I'm desperate to find it out who he is. He deserves a funeral. I hope I'm able to discover his identity. I'm glad you had a good day even if it was boring._  
 _Derek_

Like every evening, it didn't take Penelope long to answer his message. Derek loved those daily interactions with her. It made him miss her less.

 _Oh my god, now I feel awful for whining around. Your day was dreadful. Are you good? Wasn't it creepy? Were you afraid? What are you going to do now? How was the therapy? I'm with you every step of the way._

And so, he'd done everything to find out about that boy, whose identity had never been discovered. Derek had spent the rest of his vacation collection money in the whole neighborhood. To his surprise, he raised enough to pay it at the boys funeral. Derek's momma was very proud of him, Penelope also. Even her parents had sent him money. Derek was grateful for all this support he'd experienced.  
Sadly, the boy's name had never been found out, but soon it was evident that he'd been a victim of Carl Buford too. Like many other children before Derek.

* * *

"Morgan? Are you still around?" Snapping back to present, Derek saw the faces of his teammates watching him impatiently.  
"Uhm...sorry I was thinking."  
"I hope it's focused on the case, Morgan," Hotch's stern expression met his own. "We have the files about ten minutes now, and you didn't even look at them."  
That was the moment, Derek realized the file in front of him. Again, he'd missed the new Technical Analyst. Maybe she'd talked to him, and just because he was thinking about his past, he might haven't answered her. Shaking his head, Derek couldn't believe how disrespectful that must have appeared.  
"Sorry Hotch, no it wasn't related to the case."  
"So...read through the file and let's work."  
Derek agreed immediately. He wanted to do this job right. It was something he'd always wanted. Being a Profiler was a dream coming real. They worked for hours, made their plan and left for the night just to begin on Saturday morning anew at eight. Derek was paired with Reid for the day and so his astonishment they worked together really good, made more progress than Derek thought they would.  
"Not bad, Pretty Boy," Derek recommended at some point during Saturday afternoon. "I think we got this right."  
"Yes, we just need something to strengthen it."  
"So, where's our Technical Analyst?" Derek asked, turning around to look for her. Still, he hadn't made it up for his disrespectful behavior yesterday, or all the times he'd missed to introduce himself to her.  
"I don't know, maybe in her bat cave," Reid answered thoughtfully, shrugging, but Derek had already seen her, distributing files to their teammates. He could only see her from behind. She was wearing a black skirt and blazer, but a yellowish hairband, apparently she was wearing glasses. And high heels. That was what he could make out from behind. Derek observed her for a moment, feeling something stirring inside him once more. That was weird.  
"What was that new Tec's name, anyway?" He asked, still following the woman doing her work with his eyes.  
"Gomez I think..." Reid answered, not really listening to Derek's question while staring at a file Hotch had just brought to his desk.  
Derek shot him a look but tried the name anyway. Somehow he knew that this wasn't the right name. And the woman proved him right as she didn't respond as he called her by that name. Derek watched her for a moment longer as she walked over to the copying machine.  
And suddenly, Derek Morgan knew. The whole world froze in its place as he watched Penelope Garcia, the most essential human besides his family, even if he hadn't seen her for 14 years. Nothing was necessary anymore, but getting her attention.  
"Hey, Baby Girl!" He'd called her by that name before he even realized what he was saying. Again, he felt nervous, but now he knew why. He got his response. Penelope tilted her head a little and slowly turned around.  
Facing her for the first time after so many years, Derek found everything falling into place. He knew he'd missed her, but it was now that he realized how much.  
"Baby Girl?" Derek remembered her voice as if he'd listened to her yesterday for the last time. Why hadn't he recognize her on Friday? She appeared nervous, just like him, but smiled a little and somehow Derek felt like he had to apologize.  
"Forgive me, I just didn't know the real..." Derek began, but Penelope smiled kindly, just like he'd remembered her and shrugged.  
"I've been called worse," she answered and left Derek speechless. Did she remember him?  
He didn't really know, couldn't read her the way he wanted to. But he would find out, soon.  
"What can I do for you?" Penelope asked then, and Derek filled her in, to the things he needed her to find out. "Alright, got it. Do you want me to call you as soon as I have your information?" Penelope asked him while she made some notes with a really weird, yet funny looking ball pen.  
"No, I join you. I still have to introduce myself, so I'll take the chance to do it."  
Penelope giggled a little sheepishly, almost unsure. Once again, Derek asked himself if she knew who he was.  
"Alright, then, follow my lead," she told him and walked over to her office to search for his information. Derek followed her, just like she told him and closed the door as soon as they were in her office. Penelope sat down in front of her computers and began to type almost furiously.  
"Hey, wait for a second please," Derek walked over to her desk, really getting nervous. He wanted to know if it was her, honestly her. For so long Derek was wondering about her. That woman in front of him was just like he'd guessed how Penelope would look like.  
She turned around to look at him and soon, Derek realized that she was nervous too. Fidgeting with her ball pen, she smiled edgy at him.  
"Everythings alright?" Penelope asked him nervously while Derek observed her carefully. It was just then that he risked a look at her ID card.  
"Penelope...," he whispered, bending his head to look at her again. "You're...I mean," he stammered, suddenly speechless.  
"Oh god, you remember me...I'm so sorry!" Penelope leaped from her chair, pacing through the room, apologizing, where nothing like that was needed. "I knew you would find out, and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how because I'm ashamed and I...oh."  
She couldn't finish whatever she wanted to tell him, because Derek pulled her into a firm embrace, almost crushing her to his chest as if his life would depend on it. He held her close until he felt her wrapping her arms around him too.  
"I missed you, Baby Girl," he whispered. Derek wanted an explanation, but right now, he just wanted to relish to have her back in his arms after 14 years of being separated.


	8. Chapter 8

"I missed you, Baby Girl."  
Listening to these words, made Penelope shiver in happiness as she wrapped her arms around Derek's muscular body. God, she'd missed him too.  
So, so much.  
Too much honestly. Being back in Derek's arms after fourteen years of being apart felt better than she'd imagined it almost every day. Penelope had watched him in the past week as often as practicable. He grew to the man, she'd always thought he would become: a kind, caring, and thoroughly charming young man. His well-formed, muscular body felt so good against hers, Penelope couldn't quit a, fortunately, sigh to be reunited with Derek.  
"I missed you too! You cannot imagine how much!"  
Her voice was breathless, tearful and so, so felicitous. She snuggled closer to Derek, not worrying about her makeup, hair, or anyone who could interrupt them now. If it was even possible, Derek cradled her closer to his chest, holding her in a tight embrace.  
"I never thought, I would see you again," he whispered, obviously as fortunate as she was, for being back in each other's lives.  
Penelope tilted her head to look at him. Derek was watching her with tears in his eyes. He appeared so happy to see her it was almost unbelievable. She smiled tearfully at him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. Tenderly caressing his cheekbone with her thumb, Penelope held his gaze for a long time.  
"Sorry for avoiding you and that I didn't tell you earlier who I am," Penelope whispered ashamedly. Her motivations for not telling him were nearly ridiculous now that she thought about it twice. Derek would have understood. Now she knew it better.  
"I want to know why you did that, Baby Girl, but not now. We've got some work to do. Maybe...let's have dinner tonight?" He asked almost sheepishly, but yet still smiling at her. He couldn't be that mad at her.  
Penelope nodded immediately. "Come to my apartment tonight," she invited him. Penelope so badly wanted to make it up to him for hiding herself. "I'll fix some dinner for us."  
"Sounds good to me," Derek whispered, squeezing her once more. "I can't believe that it's really you, Baby Girl," he told her, still smiling at her with the most fortunate expression. Penelope felt her eyes tearing up as she observed his handsome face. A lone tear streamed down her cheek as she returned his smile.  
"I'm super happy too, Hot Stuff. I missed you also," she whispered tearfully. Derek lifted one hand to wipe away the tear from Penelope's cheek. His hand remained a little bit longer there than needed, and soon, Penelope found herself leaning into his touch, happily closing her eyes for a moment. She knew she enjoyed it way too much, but honestly? Penelope didn't bother. His touch felt so natural and so very good.  
A knock on Penelope's office door eventually interrupted them. Penelope opened her eyes and jumped at the sound, frantically looking to the office door, which soon after the knock opened, revealing JJ to them. Derek and Penelope let go of each other before JJ had made it inside and Penelope felt awkward for acting this way. But she knew it would be better until Derek knew everything about her. Until they got to know each other better.  
"Sorry for interrupting you guys from...whatever." JJ was studying them slightly confused but didn't say anything.  
"Hotch wants us to meet in ten minutes. So you better get your things ready, he wants results."  
And with that, she was gone again, leaving Penelope's office door open for them to follow her.  
"I really should do those analyses you asked me for," Penelope murmured with reddened cheeks, turning around to sit down on her chair in front of her computers. "Alright..." Derek squeezed her shoulder one last time before he left the office.  
A few hours later, the unsub was locked behind bars, and the team had become a few days off from work.  
Penelope, indeed, was a nervous wreck as she paced hurriedly through the grocery store, picking up things she would need for her dinner with Derek.  
Again she was questioning herself how she could've hidden from Derek. He would've understood her. Sighing she paid for her groceries and headed home. Derek would be there shortly, and Penelope had to clean up her apartment after the mess, she'd created every day anew in her bedroom to find something she could wear for work, which wasn't easy. Her dress code was just too colorful for the BAU, Penelope knew that, but she couldn't wear these black and white stuff.  
It wasn't her.  
Putting her groceries on the counter, Penelope began to tidy up every room at the speed of light, but when she risked a look at the clock, she gasped in shock. Derek would be here in about 30 minutes, and Penelope was far from ready.  
"Oh shit, shit, shidity shit," she murmured nervously, heading to her bedroom, changing her clothes. After checking on her makeup, Penelope began preparing their dinner. She was far from ready when the doorbell finally rang. Nervously walking over to the door, Penelope opened it, with trembling hands. Derek stood there, all smiles, but also with a nervous expression on his face.  
"Heiya Hot Stuff," Penelope murmured sheepishly, stepping aside to let him in.  
"Hello yourself Baby Girl," Derek almost whispered as he stepped in. Penelope closed the door and turned around again to take a full look at her visitor. He was dressed in dark blue denim, wearing a black shirt. Derek looked so damn hot. He smirked as he realized how she was observing him.  
"Like what you see?" He asked her, stepping closer to give her a big bear hug. Penelope felt her cheeks blush as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Oh, that you can be sure of!" She answered, instantly snapping into her flirting mode. That was something she was used to. Not around Derek, but it felt natural with him, so she didn't care just one bit. Penelope squeezed him tenderly, suddenly feeling all the tension slipping away from her, the longer she was in Derek's arms. "Come on in, dinner's ready in about fifteen minutes," she said, pulling out of his embrace, before it got too much, mentioning him to follow her into the kitchen area of her apartment.  
Derek did what she asked him for, observing her apartment awhile she prepared dinner for them. He walked around the kitchen and living area which was one room, pausing here and there to have a look at her stuff.  
"Just like I imagined you would live. All colorful, many things mixed up together. But beautiful. Just like you are, Baby Girl," Derek told her with a smile. Penelope smiled sheepishly at him, feeling her cheeks blush once more at his words.  
"Thank you...yeah well I think I didn't change a lot," she said. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask her more. But Penelope knew better, he would do just that.  
"That's why I didn't recognize you first. I just thought about you wearing those colorful dresses you used to. Like you're wearing now."  
"Oh, I can tell you, every single morning I don't know what to wear. It's just, all these black and white and grey. This isn't me. I mean I had my time, running around as a Goth but even that is different," she sputtered, stopping just when she realized what she'd just said. Penelope looked up at Derek who was curiously glancing at her. "Uhm..."  
"You've been a Goth? That's the first thing I hear," he replied as if he didn't know what to say exactly.  
"I'm sorry Derek...I just...can we talk after dinner about it? I mean...," she began, but Derek only nodded in response.  
"It's alright, Penelope. It seems there are a few more secrets about why you did not tell me who you are. I have only one question before dinner...did you lie to me about anything?"  
Penelope was embarrassed like never before in her life. Derek was so kind, he would have understood, why she'd quit school, why she'd acted like she had done it all those years.  
"No...I didn't lie. I just...I didn't tell you everything," she whispered ashamedly, averting her eyes, which teared up immediately. That wasn't how she always imagined their reunion. But it was all her fault that was for sure. "I'm sorry, I'll explain everything if you're not too mad at me."  
"It's alright, I can wait, Penelope," Derek murmured. The mood suddenly shifted, none of them said a word for a while.  
"What do you want to drink?" Penelope asked then, in a tearful voice, opening the fridge with trembling hands. "I have beer, wine, water, juice."  
"Beer sounds good to me," Derek replied silently, Penelope grabbed a bottle, opened it and handed it to Derek.  
"Here you go," she said, focusing on her dinner. She fixed both of them a plate and set them on the table. Derek poured her some wine as she set the table and together they sat down in front of their dinner.

They ate in silence.  
Well, Derek did.  
Penelope couldn't swallow a bite, so after a while, she shoved the plate away, taking a sip of her wine instead. It didn't calm her down like she wished it did.  
Inhaling a shuddering breath, Penelope didn't risk to take a glimpse at Derek. Watching her glass of wine instead, Penelope waited until Derek had finished dinner. He took his time, letting Penelope getting more and more anxious.  
Finally, Derek shoved away his plate too and leaned back in his chair. Penelope felt his eyes on her as he started talking.  
"So...what happened to you? I mean, I thought we trusted each other completely, and now I feel like I don't really know you."  
"I'm so sorry, Derek," Penelope whispered embarrassedly, wiping away a tear that streamed down her face. "It's just...after my parents died I was drowning and did too many stupid things, that I'm not really proud of." It wasn't easy for her talking about all the things she did wrong in her life since she was eighteen. She'd made so many awkward decisions.  
"I told you my parents died in a car accident. But what I didn't tell you that they died because of me. It was all my fault. They died because stupid me decided to go out and have fun with my friends than coming home when my parents told me to. I also didn't tell you that they were out on the streets looking for me when that drunk driver crashed into their car." She stuttered tearfully as she talked faster and faster, trying to hold back her tears, which was utterly impossible. A sob escaped her before she started once more, fidgeting with her trembling hands.  
"After that, I quit school and went underground. I became a Goth. I did too many stupid things, hacking into everything possible. That was when Hotch found me. You unchained a Goth last week...that was me. That was how I used to live the last years. Fighting against everything, I thought was evil, always angry, and so, so stupid. Only a few months' ago I decided to change something in my life. I broke up with my boyfriend and moved into this apartment. But I had no perspective, so I kept on hacking. I was so ashamed of myself, I couldn't tell you, Derek. You became such a great person, I didn't want you to feel sad for me or stop writing me. I didn't want to disappoint you. You, your emails were my anchor and I just...," she shrugged and stopped talking, lifting her hands to hide her face behind them. Penelope had never felt that embarrassed before. Breathing heavily in the afford not to cry, Penelope didn't feel Derek's arms around her at first, but when he pulled her into his arms, Penelope began to weep without control. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as Derek cradled her to his chest. "You must be so mad at me." Penelope didn't know if Derek understood her, but she repeated many times that she was sorry until she had calmed down somewhat.  
Derek smoothly caressed her back as he held her in his arms, planting a kiss on the top of her head here and then. It was the first time she'd talked about what really happened to her parents, had kept it a secret all these years. Right now, she felt like her parents had died just an hour ago.  
"I'm not mad at you, Penelope," Derek suddenly whispered, squeezing her tenderly. "I was just wondering what happened that you felt you couldn't tell me. I understand it now. So please stop apologizing alright? And I'm so sorry about the things that happened to you. You don't deserve what happened to you, Baby Girl."  
Penelope slowly nodded, allowing herself to lean against Derek's chest, placing her head on his shoulder with closed eyes. Still, tears streamed down her face, but knowing that Derek wasn't mad at her made things better in an instant. However, Penelope thought, she deserved all the bad things that happened to her, but she didn't want to talk about it now. She just allowed herself to let Derek comfort her a little.  
That hadn't happened for a long time, and Penelope realized how much she'd needed a person to comfort her, to give her strength. And there he was, her Knight in Shining Armor.  
"Thank you, Derek," Penelope murmured, carefully wrapping her arms around his waist. "I will do better from now on if you let me," she murmured tearfully."  
"I hope so. No more secrets Baby Girl."  
"No, never. That's a promise, Hot Stuff." Penelope eventually answered.  
"Alright Baby Girl, let's get you cleaned up now and then let's get comfortable on your couch, making up for the last years, alright?"  
Penelope nodded, more grateful than she could ever admit.  
"That's a deal," she murmured, pulling away from him a little as she opened her eyes to again. Her view was blurry from crying, but honestly, she felt a little bit better now.  
Derek smiled at her and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.  
"Good, then come on," he murmured, squeezing her softly one last time before letting go of her.  
It took them a moment before they got comfortable on Penelope's couch, but they spend the rest of the evening just talking and enjoying each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since Penelope, and Derek finally had talked with each other about their past. And since then they'd spent almost every minute together in the little time they had off from work. They grew closer with each and every passing minute, and all of their teammates began to wonder where this sudden closeness was coming from.  
To them, it had happened out of nowhere. But to Derek, it felt like they hadn't been apart for all those years.  
Derek smiled, remembering the wonder and confusion in his teammate's eyes on Monday morning when he and Penelope stepped arm in arm out of the elevator. It felt natural to him, being around Penelope again, even if they just had spent two weeks with each other many years ago.  
Derek loved to have his bubbly soulmate fully back in his life. He realized more and more how much he'd actually missed Penelope in the past fourteen years. Even if they had texted almost daily. Getting a chance to catch up on their friendship felt like a real blessing he never thought would happen to him. Derek just realized how happy he could call himself for having a great job and Penelope back in his life.  
But also, he realized more and more how damn attractive his Baby Girl had become. Having a perfect view at her sexy cleavage, Derek forgot about the movie he currently was watching with Penelope. She still wore those colorful and unique clothes she used to when they met as teenagers. Nevertheless, Penelope's style was more confident than it had been all those years ago. She exactly knew about her sexy curves, and also knew how to hug them in just the right way.  
"Enjoying the view?" Penelope suddenly asked him. Derek averted his eyes from her cleavage to find her watching him in amusement. "I asked you a question a minute ago, but you've been distracted it seems," she added, suddenly grinning, when she saw Derek, despite his dark skin, blushing.  
But it wouldn't be him if he would remain speechless. "I certainly do, Baby Girl," he answered, more self-confident than he felt, amusedly winking at her. His feelings confused him, to be honest. He'd always thought about her as his best friend, as his soulmate, but never as a love interest.  
It was insane, and he needed to figure those things out, that was for sure. Derek's most significant issue was: having relationships for longer than one night. It was easier on him to have a one night stand here and then. But until now he hadn't found a woman who he'd trusted entirely.  
Because there always had been Penelope, he apprehended then. It was her he trusted like no one else. She'd been there for him at his worst time, and he couldn't be more grateful. If Penelope hadn't been there, Derek was sure he would've never told anyone about Carl Buford. That, still, was something, Derek couldn't freely talk about, but he'd accepted what had happened to him.  
"Hey, cat got your tongue?"  
Penelope, once more, was smirking at him in amusement. "Where are you right now, Hot Stuff?" She asked him, touching his firm, muscular chest, while she was talking to him.  
"Sorry, Baby Girl, I think I got lost in thoughts, what were you talking about?" Derek asked sheepishly, slightly smiling at the Goddess in front of him.  
"I was asking you what we're having for dinner tonight," Penelope repeated her question, smirking at his direction affectionately.  
"Whatever you want, I don't want something special," he answered and smiled gently at her beautiful face.  
"Chinese it is then," Penelope told him and pulled out of his embrace to call the delivery service.  
"Our food will be there in about half an hour," she told Derek then, bringing another bottle of beer and some more wine for the both of them. Sitting down beside Derek again, Penelope naturally leaned into him, seeking closeness. Derek put his arm around her shoulder, pressing a tender kiss on her forehead. He had to become clear about his feelings, Derek realized. He craved being around Penelope all the time. And when she smiled, the whole world stopped for a while, every time. Which was very often being the blithe spirit she was.

* * *

Penelope was the most fortunate person ever since she and Derek had found each other again. If she had known how understanding he would've been towards her decisions, Penelope would've told him earlier. Thinking about this now, Penelope could smack her forehead almost every time. She knew him very well and should have known better than that.  
Derek still was such a beautiful human inside and out. Spending time with him made her feel better, loved, and cared for.  
But yet she was confused.  
Did soulmates have feelings for each other?  
Could she fall in love with her best friend?  
She didn't know, but nevertheless, she felt different about him the more time they spent with each other. The way he looked at her made her knees weak. When he kissed her forehead and lingered a moment longer than necessary Penelope found herself wishing he would put his soft lips on hers.  
And when he held her in his strong arms?  
Penelope didn't want him to let go of her. All this time, she thought she knew what it felt to be loved by someone.  
But Derek?  
He made her feel like she was his heaven and his earth. He made her feel brave and safe at the same time. She felt like she was home at his side. Never had she felt better with a man, that was for sure. And Penelope didn't want this feeling to end.  
But would a man, as attractive as Derek, want her?  
Penelope liked herself, she knew she wasn't slim, never had been, but she hadn't cared one bit until now.  
"So, how about relationships, Hot Stuff? Do you have anyone you...uhm...like a girl you like?" Penelope asked Derek after a moment of comfortable silence. She just needed to know if there was someone, someone to be jealous of.  
"There's no one, Baby Girl, because, as you see, I'm spending all my free time with you, though," Derek answered, cradling her softly to his firm chest.  
"And your work time...poor boy," Penelope theatrically sighed as she put her head against his firm chest.  
But she smiled nevertheless. It was nice to know that there wasn't anyone, Derek felt romantically attracted to.  
"Oh, it could be worse," Derek answered amusedly. "I'm glad to have you back in my life, Baby Girl," he admitted then. "And I really enjoy your company."  
Penelope tilted her head a little to look at Derek, just to see him watching her with so much attraction in his dark onyx eyes. She felt herself blushing, grateful about the makeup she was wearing, so maybe, Derek wouldn't recognize it.  
"I'm glad, too," she almost whispered in response.  
Too aware of the closeness to Derek, Penelope just kept staring into his eyes, knowing she was sending heart eyes towards him like a teenage girl in love.  
But hell, she definitely had a lot more feelings than she should have.  
Penelope slowly was falling in love with Derek, and it was just then that she recognized it.  
"I, uhm...," Penelope began, struggling for words, just in time when the doorbell rang. She almost jumped out of Derek's arm, relieved about the excellent timing of the delivery service. If she didn't need to talk about her feelings, it wouldn't get worse, right?  
They ate their food in comfortable silence, sitting on Penelope's couch. It was good for Penelope, though she didn't know what would've happened if they had talked much longer.  
Penelope wore her heart on her tongue, she was absolutely sure she would have told Derek about her feelings.  
But first, to be honest, Penelope needed time to figure things out. She had to be totally clear about them, for she definitely didn't want to destroy the deep trust and friendship they shared with each other.  
Although Penelope vowed to herself, she would start observing Derek. If he would even give her the smallest hint that he shared her feelings, she would be brave and tell him.  
Maybe.  
Gosh, that was frustrating!  
Sighing she put some more food into her mouth, not really realizing what it was she was currently eating.  
"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Derek asked beside her, making her jump. She'd almost forgot about him, being super occupied with her thoughts. "Is the food not good?" He continued to ask, naturally putting his fork into her food to taste it.  
"No, nothing's wrong, I was just daydreaming, you know?" Penelope answered, but let Derek taste her food anyway, while she picked some of his food by herself. It had become natural for them by now to share their food.  
"Daydreaming, huh? Didn't look pleasant," Derek joked sympathetically.  
"I don't really remember what that daydream was about, it must be super unimportant," Penelope answered, putting the rest of her food away. She leaned back into her sofa and took a sip of her wine before putting the glass away also.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asked her, leaning back into the couch too. He looked at her in concern, and Penelope just smiled at him, nodding in response.  
"I am. I think I'm just tired," Penelope told him then after a moment. "It had been a long week."  
Indeed, they'd had a week full of hard work. The case the team had been working at, had been horrifying and cruel. Penelope had seen things she'd never wanted to see in her entire life. But, in the end, they'd found the unsub, and that was all that mattered, right?  
"I should leave then, you should get your rest, Baby Girl," Derek answered, putting a tender kiss to her forehead.

* * *

After Derek had left, Penelope found herself thinking about him once more. Even if he had just been away for almost 30 minutes, she already missed him utterly. But Penelope knew she needed the time to figure out her feelings. Yet, she found herself thinking about the time, she and Derek had to say goodbye to each other 14 years ago.

Flashback:  
 _Penelope had never been that sad before. Usually, she didn't like the holidays she had to spend with her family, for she just had different interests as them._  
 _But this time had been totally different, though. Two weeks in Chicago had passed, and Penelope felt too happy that they'd spent the holiday there. She had found a unique person - Derek - someone she wouldn't want to miss in her life. Derek was the kindest guy Penelope had ever met. Even if the two weeks had also been exhausting as they had been fun to her, she wouldn't want to miss them. Derek had gone through worse things, and Penelope had found out about them. She'd helped him through, and now, Derek was beginning to feel better and was finally free of Carl Buford. He had to work hard with his therapist, that was for sure. But Derek had told her, he wanted to do anything to get better, and Penelope believed in him._  
 _Derek was so strong._  
 _They spent Penelope's last day and night together, visiting the places, Penelope liked most. Derek's mom made dinner for Penelope and her family. They chatted joyfully and had a great evening together._  
 _After that, Penelope was allowed to stay at Derek's for the last night before they would back home in the following morning. To be honest, Penelope didn't want to leave, for she knew she would miss Derek terribly. She also knew she wouldn't see him again very soon because Derek's mom couldn't afford to send Derek to San Francisco to see her. Also, Penelope's parents wouldn't send her to Chicago all on her own._  
 _And so it happened, that Penelope wasn't as bubbly and joyful like always._  
 _"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Derek asked her as they laid on top of his bed together._  
 _"I'm going to miss you so very much!" Penelope spilled after a moment, her voice tearful. "I don't know if and when we're going to meet each other again. It's really making me super sad," she supplemented with a heavy sigh._  
 _"I'm going to miss you too," Derek answered after a moment of silence. "I wish we could spend a lot more time together. It's strange to know that you'll be away in the morning."_  
 _Penelope nodded and, slightly to their surprises, snuggled up against him. It didn't take Derek long to put his arm around her, squeezing her tenderly. Penelope closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the closeness. She needed that._  
 _"I wish I could stay," Penelope whispered tearfully. She'd never met a boy in her age, she liked that much._  
 _Even if Penelope had a lot of friends back home, Derek though, he was a special one. Penelope, despite her young age, was sure she would never meet someone as particular as Derek was to her._  
 _The girl couldn't really put her finger on it, why he was that unique to her. But Penelope didn't question it, she just enjoyed the time she got to spend with him._  
 _Tilting her head, Penelope looked at Derek's handsome face. He still had a worn expression on his face, but tonight, he appeared calm as he bent his head and held her gaze._  
 _"I wish that would be possible," Derek answered silently. Penelope could see the sadness in his eyes. She nodded quietly and put her head on his chest._  
 _"Promise me that you will send me an e-mail as often as possible," Penelope almost begged after a minute of silence. "Promise that you won't forget me," she added sadly._  
 _"I could never forget you. You helped me so much in these two weeks. I will always be grateful for that. And, of course, I will write to you whenever I have time. I'm too happy that we met," Derek answered solemnly. "I don't want to miss you in my life. When we're older, we will have a lot of time to meet each other. But until then we'll stick to e-mails. I promise you we will never lose contact."_  
 _"Okay, thank you," Penelope answered, a lot of relief in her voice. Knowing, Penelope was just as crucial to Derek as he was to her made her believe in his words._  
 _She bent her head again and looked at him._  
 _Realizing Derek was still watching her made her cheeks blush a little. She'd never had those feelings, but the moment, Derek's eyes wandered to her lips, Penelope knew what she needed right now._  
 _So Penelope just nodded the moment Derek's eyes met hers again. Penelope knew she was very young. Too young maybe to get her first kiss. But at that moment, she just wanted Derek to kiss her. He would be the only one who deserved to get her first kiss._  
 _She stretched a little to meet Derek halfway._  
 _And then their lips met._  
 _It was clumsy and very shy, but yet, it was their first kiss, and it felt too good to be true.  
_ Flashback end

"Oh god," Penelope gasped, plopping down on her bed with a heavy sigh. "I knew there was something," she murmured.  
Why had she forgotten this very particular moment?  
But now, she could put the puzzle together, and it was just clear to her.  
Penelope Garcia wasn't slowly falling in love with Derek Morgan, she already was loving him.

* * *

 **I cannot believe I finally managed to write another chapter! I don't know if I'm able to post more frequently in the next time, but I'll do my very best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you're still reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Fran Morgan was beyond excited to see her Baby Boy today for the first time since Christmas.  
She knew it was a risk to travel to Quantico without knowing if her son even had time for her. But she had a few days off from work and desperately wanted to see her son again. It had been too long since Fran had held her middle child in her arms, and that wasn't acceptable. From time to time, Fran had to see for herself that Derek was doing well.  
So she'd booked a flight and was now standing right in front of Derek's work.  
Possibly he'd be there. So, Fran walked into the vast building, hoping to find her Baby Boy busy at work.  
But of course, Fran wasn't that lucky. Well, at least, she got told that the whole team had some days off, after a long case. What a lucky woman she was!  
Dialing Derek's number, she patiently waited for him to pick up his cell.  
"Hey, momma!" Derek greeted her after the second ring, obviously in a cheerful mood. "You're calling in early. How are you doing? Did something happen?"  
"Hey, Baby Boy! I'm doing very good, actually. I have a surprise for you," she told him, not able to hide a smile. God, she couldn't wait to give her son a big bear hug!  
"Surprise? How comes that? Did I miss something?" Derek asked, surprised at his mother's words.  
"Okay, the first thing is: I missed you so much! Too much, to be honest. And here's my surprise: I'm just about to head to your house! I've heard you have a few days off, so I hope you do have time for your momma!"  
"Really? You're not kidding me?" Derek, indeed, sounded surprised at Fran's words, making the woman chuckle a little.  
"No, I'm just about to start my car, I'm at the BAU right now."  
"Wow, momma, that's great! Wait a minute, I'm not at home, but...just wait a minute..." Derek told her with an unmistakable smile in his voice. Apparently, Fran's surprised worked out as she was hoping for.  
Fran patiently waited as she heard Derek's and a woman talking to each other. She didn't understand what they were saying, but when Derek came back to the phone, it was clear that he was beyond excited.  
"Hey, momma. I have an address for you. That's where I am. I want you to meet someone very special," he told her, making Fran holding her breath in excitement for a moment.  
"Oh my God, you have a girlfriend?" She blurted out after she'd gained back her self-control. Her Baby Boy never had brought a girl back home. Fran had always missed that. She needed to see her Baby Boy happy.  
And she was desperately craving for grandchildren.  
"Woah, don't go that far yet, momma! Just come over, alright? See you in a few!"  
"See you, I can't wait!"  
"Same here!"  
They ended the call, and Fran started her car, making her way over to the address, Derek had given her before. It only took her fifteen minutes, but still, she was beyond excited when she finally parked her car, seeing her Baby Boy already waiting for her.  
Fran took a moment to observe her son before she got out of the car. Derek, like usually when he had a few days off, was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. He looked healthy and, most importantly, very happy. Often, Derek looked exhausted, even when he came over to Chicago. But it wasn't like that this time. Fran couldn't stop a smile at the view of her son smiling happily, waving in her direction as soon as he saw her.  
Locking the car, Fran made her way over to her son and gave him a big bear hug as soon as she reached him, squeezing the much taller man lovingly.  
"I missed you so much, Baby Boy!" Fran murmured into the embrace, glad that she made it to Quantico.  
"As I missed you, momma!" Her beloved son answered, holding her in his arms for a moment longer before he pulled out of her embrace.  
"Okay, come on. Someone's very excited to meet you! And I can't wait for you to see her!"  
"Who is it, Derek?" Fran asked him as they made their way into the building, her son had been waiting for her.  
"You made a surprise, you'll get a surprise! I wanted to tell you on our call on Sunday, But as you are here now, I'm sure you can wait a few moments longer," Derek told her smilingly before he opened the door of an apartment, holding it open for Fran to walk in first.  
Fran followed her son inside, very curious by now.  
The apartment was nothing; she'd associate with her Baby Boy. It was all colorful and appeared as if someone had just thrown together some furniture. Nothing belonged together in any way. Not that it wasn't beautiful, it was just not Derek's style.  
The moment she wanted to ask Derek once more, what this was about, he took a step aside to reveal a woman standing nervously in the middle of the room. A blonde woman, maybe a little chubby, but wonderful-looking in Fran's eyes. She wore a colorful dress associated with many accessories. As soon as Fran saw her, she recognized her.  
But it couldn't be her, couldn't it?  
"Penelope?!" Fran tried it anyway, making Derek chuckle beside her.  
"See? I told you, she would recognize you, Baby Girl!"  
The younger woman smiled nervously, nodding at Fran's question.  
"It's me," she confirmed Fran's question.  
"It's really you? I can't believe it! Come here, Penelope!"  
Fran opened her arms, to give Penelope the same big bear hug, she'd given Derek earlier. Penelope, grinning from ear to ear in happiness, hugged her back just as firmly.  
"It's so good to see you, young lady! What a beautiful surprise!" Fran exclaimed emotionally, cradling her a moment longer to her chest before she let go of her again. Leaving her hands upon Penelope's shoulders, she observed the young woman for a while, smiling as she saw the tears shining in her eyes.  
"It's good to see you, too! I'd never thought I would see any of you again," Penelope answered honestly. She blushed a little at Fran's observation but waited patiently.  
"I didn't think that either, but was hoping for it," Fan confessed honestly. She'd always hoped that these two lovebirds would see each other again.  
Fran couldn't stop herself from hugging Penelope again before she brought her attention back to her son.  
"How did that come? I want to know everything," she told both Penelope and Derek as they sat down together on Penelope's comfortable couch. Penelope brought them coffee, awhile Derek started telling the story of how they found each other again.

* * *

 **14 years ago**  
Fran watched Derek and Penelope saying goodbye to each other from an acceptable distance. Tears were glistening in her own eyes when she realized how unhappy these two lovebirds were, knowing they wouldn't be able to see each other for a very long time. It was breaking Fran's heart to see their sadness.  
Derek and Penelope were sitting on the stairs at the front of her house. They were holding hands and silently talking to each other. Fran wiped a lone tear away that dared to stream down her face. What she would do, to make it possible for Derek to visit Penelope from time to time. But she knew she wouldn't be able to afford it. Her income was too moderate for her to buy her son a plane or train ticket. Though Fran wished she could afford it, she knew it would never be possible.  
I hope they'll never lose contact. Fran thought to herself, watching Derek and Penelope waiting for Penelope's parents to arrive. Fran sighed, watching the kids hug each other for what felt like the hundredth time.  
She could feel how close they already were, even if they knew each other for no longer than two weeks. That was what she'd felt when she'd met Derek's dad all those years ago. The feeling of meeting your soulmate was always the same. And her son had been lucky enough to meet his soulmate at a time he'd desperately needed her in his life. Derek had a rough time lying ahead, but the worst thing was already lying behind him. He'd suffered so much. Gladly, Penelope had been there for him, had helped him telling Fran what was going on with Carl Burford.  
As it turned out, Carl Buford had molested many more boys of different ages, just like Derek. That wasn't fair to any of them. But with Derek pressing charges, he'd helped all these other boys very much.  
Soon, Penelope's parents stopped their car, and the young lady rose to her feet, hugging Derek once more, before turning towards Fran. Penelope's red-rimmed eyes broke the older woman's heart once again, and she immediately opened her arms to give the younger girl a big bear hug.  
"Come here, sweet lady. I'm going to miss you very much," she murmured into Penelope's thick, blonde hair, earning a silent sob in response.  
"I will never forget you or what you've done for my Baby Boy. And I really hope to see you again, Penelope," Fran added with a tender smile.  
"I hope that too," Penelope hoarsely answered, hugging Fran for a moment longer, before she pulled away, smiling sadly at Fran. "I will miss all of you so, so much!"  
Desiree and Sarah were the next ones to say goodbye to Penelope. They were just as sad as Fran was to say goodbye to that bubbly girl.  
At least, Derek got one more hug, before Penelope finally made her way to her parent's car and took her seat. The whole Garcia family waved their goodbye as the car started, and they drove away.

* * *

Fran remembered the day as if it had been just yesterday. Seeing Penelope now, all grown up, sitting beside Derek, filled Fran with so much happiness. She'd just become the woman, Fran had always imagined her to become. Penelope was such a beautiful young woman. And she obviously was so felicitous at that moment.  
"God, I'm so glad you two found each other again," she exclaimed happily after Penelope and Derek had filled her in on everything that had happened lately.  
"Me too, momma, me too!"  
Derek grinned and naturally wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulder, who just likely leaned into Derek's embrace. Fran couldn't stop smiling at the sight in front of her. To her, it was evident that these two people were hopelessly in love with each other.  
"Me as well. I still can't believe how lucky we are to be reunited," Penelope confessed smilingly.  
They talked a lot the following hours into the late night, neither of them wanting to end the conversation.

* * *

Derek thoroughly enjoyed having his momma around, together with Penelope. Fran would stay for one more day until she would leave for Chicago.  
Today, he was on his own with his momma, with Penelope being on a shopping trip with JJ. The two women got along very well with each other and enjoyed spending time together. Derek was glad that Penelope fitted perfectly into the BAU team. She was a ray of sunshine to every one of them. And she did an outstanding job.  
"Where are you, Baby Boy?"  
Bringing his attention back to his mom, Derek sheepishly smiled at her, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Uhm, I guess I'm here," he answered then, knowing that his mom wouldn't take that as an answer.  
"And where have you been? Come on, Derek, spill it," his momma answered, grinning in amusement at Derek's reaction. "I know that look, Baby Boy," she added, looking directly at him. Derek groaned inwardly, knowing he wouldn't get out of this just that simple.  
"I was thinking about Penelope, I hope she has a great day with JJ," he explained then. He hoped that this would be enough for his mom, but he knew her better.  
"That's very kind of you. You care a lot about her, right?"  
"You know that I care about her, she's my best friend for so many years," Derek told her honestly. The problem was just that he felt more. He was falling for his Baby Girl. And afraid that this fact would change anything between them. Maybe it was good that his momma was here. She, for sure, would be able to make up his mind.  
His mom stayed silent, just kept watching him, with a knowing smile on her face. Derek groaned and shook his head at his mother's actions.  
"Okay, okay. I think I'm falling in love with her. That's what you want to hear, right?"  
"I knew it," Fran exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together in happiness. "You know what? I'm so happy for you! You two, you're so perfect for each other!"  
"But momma! I don't even know if I shall tell her or not. I mean, she probably doesn't feel the same. And what if that changes everything between her and me? I don't know if I actually want that, you know? I'm too happy to have her back in my life," Derek explained, knowing his mother wouldn't stop this conversation now. She was just getting started.  
"Oh sweetheart, don't you worry about that. Just look at her when you're together. I'm positive that she feels just the same as you do."  
"Don't know about that. How will you know that?"  
"I'm your momma, I know it. I knew it fourteen years ago. Nothing has changed."  
Derek looked at his mom, a questioning look at his face. He didn't know what she meant. Really.  
"What do you know?"  
"I know that you and Penelope belong together. It was obviously fourteen years ago, and it's obvious now. You two, my dear boy, are soulmates, and that's just my opinion."  
"Hm..."  
Derek honestly didn't know what to say anymore. His mother had left him speechless, with many things to think about. Derek knew he had to clear his mind before he would face Penelope again.


End file.
